


Reader X Various Anime Boys

by garnetflames



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Free!, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfic, Male - Freeform, boys, female - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: oneshots with your favorite anime boys





	1. Valentine's Day (Reader X Natsu Dragneel)

You attended the wonderful Academy of Magic, you had the ability to control water and you had Juvia to teach you the basics of water. You were best friends with Juvia, Lucy, Erza and Gray who was like your brother. You two grew up together.

It was Valentine's Day and as the custom in Japan, girls make their own chocolate and they would personally give it to their crush. And you were nervous because you had the biggest crush on Natsu Dragneel, the star basketball player and he could control fire. And the only time you ever talked to Natsu was at their last practice because you were waiting for Gray because he was also on the basketball team. You were picking up some trash when you bumped into Natsu.

Natsu: Woah, sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you.

(Y/N): No, its okay. I'm f-fine. I should be the one who apologizes. I was in your way.

Natsu: You're (Y/N), the president of the Leadership class.

(Y/N): You... You know me?

Natsu: Yeah, you're the most spirited person here at the academy. You're always at the games here, you hang out with Gray, huh?

(Y/N): Yeah.. He's like my brother. There he is now.

Gray: (Y/N)! Hey, you waited.

(Y/N): Gray.

Gray put his arm around your shoulder and he was being playful with you.

Natsu: It was nice to see you, (Y/N) have a good evening.

(Y/N): T-thanks. You too. Bye. N-Natsu.

You walked out of the gym with Gray who was looking at you with a strange look.

Gray: You like him don't you?

(Y/N): What?! No.

Gray: You stuttered when you were talking to him and you looked him with such a loving look. You blushed and you didn't notice it. (Y/N), its okay.

(Y/N): Okay, I like him. I think he'll never fall for me... He's better off with a cheerleader.

Gray: But you kinda are a cheerleader. Leadership... School spirit. Duh. You never know until you try. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I'll help with the chocolate.

(Y/N): Really?! Thanks Gray!!

You hugged him and you were thankful for him.

Now it was Valentine's Day morning.. You spent all night making the chocolate and it turned out amazing. You made Cherry Cookies topped with a Hershey's kiss on it. It looked divine. You had the chocolate in your hands and you were in your uniform you fixed your hair and you took the morning bus with Lucy, Juvia and Erza.

Lucy: (Y/N), today's the big day. Who are you giving it to?

(Y/N): Natsu.

Juvia: Natsu? The basketball player. Juvia is giving chocolate to Gray-sama.

(Y/N): That's adorable. You and Gray would look cute together. What about you Lucy, Erza?

Lucy: I'm giving it to Loke. He's nice to me.

Erza: Ugh. Jellal. He is kinda cute.

(Y/N): Good luck to all of you. I'm nervous.

You met Gray as you entered the academy.

Gray: Morning Ladies. Happy Valentine's Day.

(Y/N): Happy Valentine's Day. Here. I made you some chocolate.

Gray: Aww. Really. You didn't have to. *He opened the box which contained mint chocolates which were his favorite*

(Y/N): I made your favorite. I hope you like it.

Gray: I love it! Thanks. I got Natsu waiting for you at the Olive Hallway. He's really excited to know why you wanted to meet him.

(Y/N): Thanks. Bye guys. Wish me luck.

All of them: Bye. Good luck!

You walked to Olive Hallway which was on the other side of campus. School didn't start for another hour and a half. You put the chocolate box against your chest, you were a nervous wreck. You thought to yourself... What if you weren't good enough for the star basketball player? Would he laugh at you, push your feelings to the side and never speak to you again? You thought the worst until you heard a gentle voice call your name out.

Natsu: (Y/N). Over here.

You walked towards him and you looked down. He was wearing uniform, he looked cute. You blushed but he didn't notice it.

(Y/N): Hey. Hi.

Natsu: Did you call me for something?

This was the chance to tell Natsu how you felt. You looked up at him and you handed him the box of chocolate. You looked down at your feet.

(Y/N): I wanted to make you some chocolate. They're cherry cookies with chocolate on top. I hope you like them.

Natsu opened the box and he was astonished. He took a bite out of the cookie... He looked at me and he closed the box.

Natsu: That was amazing. You're an amazing cook.

(Y/N): Thank you. There's another reason why I wanted to meet you here. I wanted to say that I-I... I-I like you. You're a good guy, I think you're the best basketball player aside from Gray but, I like you. I have a crush on you, and this is what I wanted to say. Open the box again and look at the roof of the box.

He opened it again and he spotted a letter that was folded, he read it and he looked at you. You were scared and you started to walk away.

(Y/N): This-this was a stupid idea! I shouldn't have done this! I'm sorry for wasting your time!

You ran but something grabbed your hand and you turned to see Natsu. You were struggling to get out of his grasp. He was stronger than you thought. He put the chocolates down on a bench.

Natsu: (Y/N). Wait. Don't go.

I started to let go of your hand, you stood there... You froze when he said your name.

Natsu: I always wanted to get near you but Gray is overprotective, it sounds weak but I have feelings for you too. You are so outgoing and you have the biggest heart anyone has at this school.

He walked closer to you and he started to put his hands by your waist. You were about 4 inches shorter than him. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. You had the urge to put your hands on his chest but you thought you were going too fast...

(Y/N): Natsu... I thought that I... I was good enough to meet you. I thought that you would laugh at me. And you would never speak to me again, well we barely even speak now. So, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Natsu: No. Its very different. I...I want to be with you know because I finally realized that I love you. Everyone on the basketball team knows, Gray knows. Whenever you're at one of my games. The team always tries to make me focus but I can't get my eyes off of you. You help me win and score those baskets. Before I start every game, I dedicated every single game to you. Ask Gray. He also does it to.

He grabbed your hand and then he grabbed your chin. You looked directly into his eyes. But you stopped him.

(Y/N): No. This doesn't feel right.

Natsu: I know. Come with me.

You grabbed his hand and he took you to the gym. You saw your friends following you. You trusted Natsu. And he opened the doors to the gym and it was full with students and he led you to the center of the gym. Your friends sat in the front row. And you stood there holding Natsu's hand and there was a spotlight pointed directly at you. And Natsu was handed a microphone.

Natsu: Okay, you all know me. And most of you might know this lady who is standing right in front of me. (Y/N) is the president of the Leadership class. And here in front of everyone I want to ask her a very important question.

He was looking at you and you looked around and he grabbed your hands.

Natsu: (Y/N), would you like to be my girlfriend?

There was a gasp and some cheering from the crowds. You were blushing and you were crying... You were a nervous wreck and Natsu was wiping your tears. And you took the courage to answer his question.

(Y/N): I... I... I would love to be your girlfriend!

The crowd cheered and there were whistles. You looked at Natsu and he grabbed your chin once more and kissed you on the full lips. You grabbed his wrist and his hand. Natsu parted first and you turned to your friends. Lucy ran up to you and hugged you.

Lucy: Congrats. Good job. Gray, your plan worked!

(Y/N): What! Gray, you set this all up?

Gray: Yeah, you're very special to me and I wanted Natsu to have his chance.

You hugged him and thanked him. Gray kissed your cheek and Natsu grabbed your hand.

Natsu: Ready for class? I'll drop you off.

(Y/N): Yeah. I'm ready.

You and Natsu walked out of the gym hand in hand and walked to the other side of campus.


	2. Prep Rally (Reader X Gray Fullbuster)

You were preparing for the huge crowd for today's prep rally. You were apart of the Cinderella Girls, you help set up many of the school rallies with your fellow schoolmates and your club. It was a day of the biggest prep rally, you had a band planned to show up and you had planned this with your friends. Your friends were the best, the nicest. You had a large amount of friends but your main group was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Happy, Juvia and your best friend (F's/N). You were passing some snacks around to the students who helped set up and you sat with Gray and Juvia, the 2 people you chose to take them out of class to help you set up, you were allowed to.

Gray: (Y/N), is there anything else to do? I could make some ice sculptures for the occasion.

As he started to pull his shirt off, you pull it back down and you looked at him with an annoyed look on your face.

Gray: What?!

(Y/N): No, not today. I have enough to worry about today with the band and the students.

Gray: Woah. Okay. I'll be still for you (Y/N). Just be careful not to start a mash pit. Those get wild pretty fast.

(Y/N): Okay, thanks. I'll try not to. The bell is close to ringing. We have to give the students bracelets in order to separate them into teams. And I have my team planned.

Juvia: Let Juvia guess, its Juvia, Gray, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, Erza and (F's/N)?

(Y/N): Yeah. You're right. Here's yours and Gray's bracelets. We're team 7. If you see the rest give them the bracelet.

Juvia: Okay.

You headed to the stage that was set up and you had the band set up their stuff, (B/N) had started to play. The students ran to the band to hear the music they played. And you greeted them as always.

(Y/N): Good afternoon FTA Students!! Have fun trying out the different stations and later marching band and color guard will be performing. Go FTA!!

The crowd roared and you got off stage to get to your station, color guard. You were in color guard for 2 years straight. You loved music and Gray would stay with you for practice. And you had Juvia in marching band where she met Lyon and they have be so close. You, on the other hand, had a crush on Gray. A small crush. Not because he was cute or took off his clothes but because he was a nice and funny guy and he would make you laugh when he had the chance to.

After a few minutes, you announced that the students had to group up with the people of the same color band they were wearing on their wrist.

You: I got the best team. Good.

Natsu: Yeah, lets do this!

Gray: Okay, lets get this started. What do we do?

You: There's a scavenger hunt. We have to ask around to find some stuff. First one to find them wins. Scissors, glasses, tissues, lipstick, blush, sandals, belt, gloves, and a phone. That's it.

Gray: That seems easy, we already have almost all of that. Your glasses, Natsu's sandals, Lucy's lipstick, Juvia's gloves, my phone. 4 more.

You: Okay, lets slit up. I'll go with Gray and Natsu with Juvia and Gajeel with Levy and the rest of you stay here. We'll find them. Come on Gray! *You grabbed his hand*

Gray: Woah, (Y/N). Slow down. You really like to play games don't you?

You: You could say that. Now come on, we're losing time!

You found a belt and some tissues. You had some blush and you were missing one thing which was the scissors. You looked everywhere and you couldn't find it. You asked everyone if they had any.

Gray: I couldn't find any! Wait! I have an idea. I'll be back.

You were in a crowd of people when Gray had left you and out of nowhere.... you heard the words... Mash pit! People started to punch each other and you got a couple punches to your arm.

You: Someone help me... I-I-I can't breathe.... *Gasping for breathe*

You had you arm up in the air to see if anyone would recognize your bracelet. You felt arms around you and you saw the president of ASB! You pushed and you couldn't get out of his grasp, he was about to kiss you until someone stopped him.

You: Gray!

Gray: Don't you out of all people know that its bad to be fooling around with someone's girl and she happens to be mine... so back off.

You froze.... you happened to... be... his girl.... his girl.... was this a way to confess his feelings for you?? You looked at Gray and he was still staring at the ASB president.

Gray: Scram!! You asshole.

You: Gray.... what was that?

Gray: Something told me I had to do that. As I said, you're mine. I love you, (Y/N). I have for a long time. If you don't feel the same its oka-

You: No, no, no. I actually like you too. I.... I just didn't want to say anything because we're so close... I didn't want to ruin our relationship. Do you think.... this will make the group.... different in a way?

Gray: No..... Idk..... It doesn't matter. I love you and if they don't accept it then we can leave and be together.

You: Idk.... we should tell them.

You got out of the crowd witb Gray and you guys walked towards the group.

Natsu: We won. Don't worry, we got the prize.

Gray: Which was?

Lucy: Perks for the rest of the year!

You: Yeah, everything is free. So yeah.

Gray: Yeah, well I'm gonna get my prize for saving you from that mash pit.

Gray got closer to you and cupped your face. You tried to push him away.

You: Gray! You have to tell them!!!

Natsu: You two finally hit it off huh? I'm impressed. I like it.

Lucy: Aww!! That's adorable. Gray and (Y/N).

The group thought it was cool, you just hugged Gray and you smiled.

Gray: Now can I have my prize?

You: Gray! This isn't the place for that!

Gray: I'll just do this.

He hugs you and he kisses your forehead. You get on your toes and you kissed his cheek.

You: Come on, lets get this party started!!!

You guys walked to the stage hear the band play their sick beats and Gray stole a kiss from you. You had fun.... and you had Gray.


	3. Why Her? (Nerd Reader X Rin Matsuoka)

You just recently moved from your home, California. You didn't want to leave your friends but your dad encouraged you to go with him since he has been promoted and has to go to Japan. You actually had no choice because your mother had just pasted away.... cancer.... she lost the fight but she will forever live in you heart and you are the slipt image of your mother, your long (h/c) hair and you had her eyes. (E/c), they are beautiful. But you wore glasses, like your father. But you were very different from your mother, hobby wise and personality wise. You were shy and you kept to yourself a lot. She was an outgoing woman and she was bold. You were pushed into AP classes and took more classes. You had an older brother.... he had glasses like you and like you, he was shy..... kinda like a butterfly.... who lived in Japan.

Dad: (Y/N)!! Come on... I finished your room just the way you like it.

You: Woo.... I love moving.... yay.....

Dad: Come on....

You: Fine....

You walked up and it was your favorite color.... you had everything you wanted.... windows, door, posters...

You: Dad! How did you do this?!

Dad: Don't worry. Its okay. Time to go to school. You're gonna be late.

You: Okay. I hear Oni-chan goes to the school I'm going to.

Dad: Yeah, he joined a swim team. Heck, I didn't know til a month ago.

You walked to the bus stop and you saw a short girl with red hair, she seemed nice.

You: Hey.

Girl: Hey. I'm Gou Matsuoka.

You: I'm (Y/N) Rygazaki.

Gou: Cool. Wait... Rygazaki... you're.....

You: Yeah.... I'm Rei's little sister...

Gou: Oh my gosh. He didn't say he had a sister. That's adorable... your glasses.

You: Yeah, they were Rei's glasses. I am incredibly blind.

Gou: Come on. I'll show you around. Don't worry, even if school is a judgemental place. If people call you a nerd.... I will beat them.

You: Ohh. What... the... you and I are gonna be great friends.

Gou: After school, there's a swim practice, you wanna watch? My brother's stopping by.

You: Cool. Yeah, its been a while since I've seen Oni-chan. We were 12 when we last saw each other.... broading school.... took him away.

Gou: I'm sorry, at least you get to see him. When we walk in for practice and you hear a blonde say my name... I have to correct him...

You: Your name is Gou isn't it?

Gou: It is, I just think its too boyish. I'm only letting you call me that and my brother.

You: Okay then. Let's go.

~~~~~Hours later~~~~~

Gou: Nice form Makoto!!

You sat there, watching the boys until you saw your beloved Oni-chan.

You: Oni-chan!

Rei: (Y/N)! You... you look beautiful.

You: Thanks. I can see that you quit the track team.

Rei: Yeah. Nagisa.... pushed me into joining the swim team.

Nagisa: Hello! Who are you?

You: Let me guess... this is Nagisa?

Rei: Yeah. Everyone, this is my sister (Y/N).

Makoto: Hello, I'm Tachibana Makoto.

You: I think I have you 4 period. P.E.

Makoto: Oh, you're the girl who kicked that guy's butt at dodgeball. Nice.

Haru: I'm Nanase Haruka. Nice to meet you.

Nagisa: You know me and you're Rei-Chan's sister! Awww.

???: Speedo Glasses has a sister!?

You turn and see a male with red/crimson hair.... that must be Gou's brother.... what was his name? She never told me.

Gou: Rin. Isn't it a bit early for you to be here?

Rin: Yeah, I kinda left school early. I heard Speedo Glasses has a sister. Where is she?

You: I'm right here.... you're Gou's brother.

Rin: Yeah, Gou you didn't tell me that she was a nerd.

You: Hey!! I am no Nerd!!! You...

Gou: She doesn't like it when you call her that.

Rin: Well, that's what she is. Just look at her.

Rei: Well, you're a stupid jock who doesn't know the difference between a beautiful girl when it's in front of you.

Rin: Wow. Nice one Speedo Glasses. Ha. Don't make me laugh. Your sister can think all she wants but she's always be a NER-

You saw a hand meet Rin's cheek.... Gou had just slapped her brother.

Gou: That's for calling my friend a NERD. Rei was right, you can't see beauty if it hit you in the face.

You: I'm sorry. Its my fault for ever staying. I'm going home.

You grab your stuff and you ran. Rei was following you.

Rei: (Y/N)! Come back. Rin-senpai, you... look what you did. Damn it. I'll take her home...

You were walking out of the gate and you were remembering all the memories you had before you had left to California. You and Rei were so close. So much fun. You cried. You missed your old home, Rei still lived there, Nagisa was renting a room. You pushed up your glasses, and you smiled. You heard some footsteps and you turned and saw the stupid jock.

You: What do you want?

Rin: I just wanted to say I'm..... sorry.

You: What? Why? It seems like you don't like me, typical jocks hate nerds. Ugh. I'm going home.

Rin: Let me walk you home.

You: Why? You're a jock. I'm a nerd as you said.

Rin: Gou said I can't come home until I walk you home.

You: That's Gou for you. She's a good friend.

Rin: So, why did you move back here?

You: My dad got promoted and he moved back here. So, I was excited to come back here, but it was a bad idea.

Rin: Its my fault.... I'm sorry. You live with your dad, are your parents divorced?

You: Not exactly, my mom....p-pasted away..... 2 weeks ago.

Rin: I'm sorry for asking.... and your loss.

You: Rei doesn't know....

Rin: Speedo Glasses. I thought he was gonna be the first to know.

You: Dad didn't want Rei to have to come and miss his studies. Gou told me you live with your mom.... and sometimes on your own. Did your dad... pass away?

Rin: He passed away when Gou and I were little. He was a fisher and he drowned along with 3 other people, but his dream was to be in the Olympics, swimming. I'm trying to do that.

You: Sorry for your loss. And is that why you joined the swim team?

Rin: Yeah. So, do I leave you at your dad's or at Rei's?

You: Rei. That's where I used to live with mom, dad and Rei. And my younger brother.... Mati. He.. he died a few years ago from osteoporosis. Mati, he was only 4 when he started to cough up blood and when he was 5 almost 6, he lost his 2 year battle, like mom.

Rin: (Y/N), I'm actually surprised that you haven't cried yet.

You: I'm dying on the inside. Rei and my dad are the last things I have to call family.

Rin: That kinda sucks. Well, I guess we're here.

You: Yeah, thanks for walking me home.

Rin: I'll be doing that lately since you'll be coming over to watch swim practice.

You: Yeah. Thanks.

After that... you and Rin were best friends. You two would play around with each other. Gou thought it was kinda cute but she thought it was weird to have her best friend date her brother.

You: Rin!! Knock it off! Quit it!

Rin: Not until you say yes!

He was playing with your hair and that irritated you so much...

You: Rin!!!

Gou: What's up now?

You: Rin wants to meet my dad.... and he wants to know what I did as a child. Rin Matsuoka, quit it!!!!

Rin: No.

You: I'm gonna tell your mom! Stop!

Rin: Nah, she won't do anything.

You: Not until she finds out you failed your history exam.

Rin: If she finds out she'll definitely move me to Iwatobi!

You: So stop and I won't tell her. I don't care if you meet my dad but my child memories are mine...

Rin: Yeah I got. Hey, you want me to walk you home?

You: Yeah, but I have to stay for cheerleading try outs.

Gou: You.... (Y/N)... out of all people are trying out for cheerleading.... why?

You: I thought it would be fun to be a part of school and we get discounts for any road trips from Samezuka and Iwatobi. So yeah.

Rin: I'll just stay and watch, I promise I won't laugh.

You: I'd doubt that. Besides, I've practiced for the past 2 weeks.

Gou: I'll be praying for you. Don't break anything. Rin. Watch her.

Rin: Yeah yeah. She has to get home with all limbs attached.

You: Come on. We have an hour until tryouts start. Rin. Come on.

Rin: Going.... sometimes she can be a pain in the-

You: I can still hear you.... hurry up. Hustle!!!

Rin: Damn, I'm coming.

You: You walk too slow.

Rin: You walk too fast.

You and Rin spent the rest of tge afternoon at tryouts and when you 2 got there, eyes went directly to you.

???: Why is Rin coming with her? She's such a nerd.

???: Yeah. Rin can do so much better.

???: Rin's a jock and she's a nerd. It simply wouldn't work out. Clique wise.

???: Rin!

Rin: Yeah? Oh its just you Misaki.

Misaki: Most of us girls are wondering why you, out of all people would accompany her even if she's Rei's sister? She's still a nerd and you're a jock. It wouldn't work out.

You just grab Rin's arm and look at him. He looks back at you.

Misaki: You don't deserve to be touching him you ungrateful pie-

She grabbed your arm and then Rin rapidly grasped hers.

Rin: Don't you ever touch (Y/N) again. Got it? And why is your squad so concerned about me being with (Y/N)? Don't tell me that you actually want to have something with me? Not in a million years, not after what you said about (Y/N).

Misaki: You're a meanie!! I thought you better than that!

She ran away to her group of friends and you just innocently looked at Rin.

You: Thanks for sticking up for me. I could've done it myself.

Rin: You're welcome and if you could've handled it then why did you hide behind me?

You: She's such a.... you know. She always wants to get her way. And when its with you, she really gets my gears grinding.

Rin: Woah, its okay. I'm okay, you're okay. You can't get so worked up about everything because its bad for you.

You: Okay fine. I got it. Rin, could you call Sousuke so he can cheer me on and you have someone to talk to?

Rin: Sure, now go. I'll be here at our spot.

You: Wish me luck. Say hi to Sousuke for me.

You ran and watched as Rin got his phone out call Sousuke.

~~~Rin's POV~~~

I was waiting for Sousuke to answer his god damn phone.

Sousuke: Oi, what is it now Rin?

Me: You mind coming to watch (Y/N) tryout for the cheerleading squad?

Sousuke: Wait, did you say (Y/N), is trying out for the cheerleading squad? Why in her right mind would she do that?

Me: She wants to be a part of the school and she wants to perks of the discounts.

Sousuke: Okay now that sounds like her. I'll be on my way. See ya.

Me: Bye.

I was walking and I sat down on a bench and (Y/N) was waving to me. She looked so perfect in that uniform. Wait, what? She's my friend.... but yet I.... think I like.... scratch that I love her.

Sousuke: Oi, Rin. Hello? You're spacing out.

Me: Sorry I was just watching tryouts.

Sousuke: You mean (Y/N) right?

Me: I don't want her to get hurt.

Sousuke: Because you like her.

Me: Yeah.... wait.

Sousuke: That's all I needed. Now I have proof.

Me: Sousuke, delete that right now.

Sousuke: Just because you're captain doesn't mean you're my dad.

Me: Okay. I like her, well I love her but I bet she doesn't feel the same.

Sousuke: Come on, you guys have been at it for 5 months, its bound to happen. Tell you what, I'll help you.

Me: We can't let (Y/N) that I'm trying to ask her out... we can't make it obvious.

Rei: Trying to ask out my sister now are you?

Me: Rei when did you get here?

Sousuke: I called him over, he's (Y/N)'s brother.

Rei: I don't care if you two are at it, its none of my business but if you so much as hurt her, she'll never see you again and you don't want that now do you?

Me: *My love life is in Rei's hands* Okay. Okay. You got me. I like your sister.

Rei: I'm here to cheer her on. And if you want to ask my baby sister out than you're gonna need my help.

Me: Okay fine, you can help.

~~~Your POV~~~

Tryouts were over and it was a lot of work and you had Rin, Sousuke and... Rei? What was he doing here?

You: Hey, what are you doing here Oni-chan?

Rei: Sousuke called me to help cheer you on.

You: Thanks I guess. Hey Rei can I invite both teams over to your place?

Rei: If it means celebrating your tryout failures sure.

You: Haha very funny.

Rin: I'll call Nitori and that idiot of Momo.

Sousuke: I'll call Makoto.

You: Sousuke, why do you have Makoto's number?

Sousuke: Mind your damn business.

You giggled and Rin just put his arm around your shoulders. You looked at him and he looked at you, you both laughed.

You: You guys want pizza, I'm buying?

Sousuke: No I got it. I'll buy it. You can buy the soda.

You: Fine. Rin, come help me. Rei, can you call Nagisa? If he does manage to answer his phone.

Rei: Yeah I got it. Be careful.

You: I will when I'm with Rin.

~~~Hours later~~~

You, Gou and both of Samezuka and Iwatobi are at Rei's house to celebrate the many, many tries of cheerleading.

Momo: (Y/N)-senpai! Can I sit next to you?

You: Sure I don't mind.

You smiled and he blushed and smiled back. Rin passed by you and Momo and he gave Momo such a glare and you just looked at him with that same glare.

You: You got a problem with who I'm sitting with?

Rin: No, not at all. I'll sit next to you if you don't mind.

Haru: Anyone want pizza? Yamazaki... is coming your way, lift your plates.

The pizza was coming around and something touched your thigh. It was Rin. He looked at you.

Sousuke: And here is your slice Makoto.

Makoto: Arigato Yamazaki-chan.

Sousuke: The name's Sousuke. But It doesn't mind me.

Makoto: You're being especially nice to me all of a sudden.

You get closer to Rin and whisper something in his ear.

You: Maybe its because he has a crush on Makoto.

Rin: Genius.

You both high five each other and everyone else heard besides Makoto and Sousuke.

Sousuke: What was that shrimp?

You: Nothing. Nothing at all Sousuke. Mind your damn business.

Everyone: OOOOOOOOhhhh! Damn.

Sousuke: Rin, calm her down, or I'll tell her.

Rin: Fine.

You: Tell me what?

Rin: Nothing important.

Sousuke: Rin, you're a terrible liar. Tell her or I will.

Rin: Okay, (Y/N). Come with me.

He stretched his hand out and you grabbed his hand and he lead you outside of the house. You two were alone outside. And everyone else was looking out the window that was by the door which made it incredibly obvious.

You: What is it you wanted to tell me?

Rin: To me, its really important to ask you this and you can be completely honest.

You: Rin, y-you're starting to scare me. What's up?

Rin: Okay, if I asked you out on a date, would you accept? Be honest.

You: Are... y-you asking me to be your girlfriend?

Rin: You can put it that way. So would you?

Everyone was still looking and you could say that they ship you guys. Rei was watching and he was happy to put it that way.

You: I thought you didn't date nerds like me. I thought you were into the whole popular girl dating.

You looked down to the grass and a hand raises your chin and look into crimson eyes.

Rin: You're not a nerd, you're my nerd. My girl. So what do you say? Go out on a date with me and if you like it, we can be a couple.

You: I think that would be cool. I accept. I think it would be nice to have a chance with you. But... what will the guys think?

Rin: Trust me when I say that they're okay especially your brother.

You: What? He said yes?

Rin: Yeah. Come on. Its fine. Let's tell everyone. Gou's gonna be so happy to find out that her best friend is going to be her sister-in-law.

You: Rin, you're going a little to fast. But I'd like to have Gou as a family member on my kid's school form.

Rin: And you say I'm going too far.

You walk in with Rin, who has his arm around your shoulders and you tell the guys and Gou that you gave Rin a chance to impress you.

Sousuke: Rin, what did I tell you? You two were gonna end up together anyway.

Rei: Hey (Y/N), wait till Dad finds out you have a boyfriend.

You: Rei, don't scare Rin!

Rin: Your old man can't be that bad right?

Rei: He hides his Swiss Army Knife his pillow and he keeps his gun in the belt buckle of his pants.

You: He is a cop....

Rin: What if I get arrested?!

You: Don't worry. He'll love you.

Rei: If you're still alive by the time you ask her hand.

You: Rei!!! Shut up!

Sousuke: I'll pray for you Rin.

Rin: Ah... I'll be okay. As long as he doesn't show up right this second I'm good.

Dad: Rei! I'm here to pick your sister!

Rin: Shit! I jinxed it!!


	4. High School Problems (Mom Reader X Dad Kaoru Hitachiin)

Years ago, you arrived at Ouran Academy due to your honors program and you were a commoner. You had many friends, many people like you. You met Haruhi and found out about her secret. You had to socialize with the host club. You met Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins. Ah, the twins. You connected with them the most. Especially Kaoru. As you grew in high school, so did your relationship with Kaoru. When you were just juniors, he finally asked you to prom and after that you two hit it off. You were a couple. After high school, you two went to the same university. You and Kaoru were inseparable. Hikaru was still with Kaoru, to watch over him since they were twins. After college, you moved in with Kaoru and Hikaru, who was in the apartment next door and on a date, Kaoru asked for your hand in marriage. A few months later... You had a baby boy. He was healthy and he was just like Kaoru. The sweet smile, charming laugh, golden orange eyes. But he had your (H/C) and your shyness but he grew out of that as soon as he joined the football team 8th grade year. His name was Sora Hitachiin. He is now a 16 year old, a sophomore. And you and Kaoru were in your early 30's.

Sora: Mom?

(Y/N): Yes dear?

Sora: How old were you when you met dad?

(Y/N): Almost 16. Sophomore year of highschool. 2nd year. Your dad was kind, funny, he almost had a way to make me laugh when I was sad.

Sora: Was dad your first kiss?

(Y/N): Yeah, on prom night. We were with Kyoya, Tamaki and the rest of the guys and we were under a tree on a bench. I was in a strapless dress. It was your father's favorite color. It was a light blue and he was wearing a black tux with a light blue bowtie and his vest was matching the tie. Wait... Why are you asking so many questions?

Sora: Well, there's this girl I like and I want to ask her to formal and I have to ask her by Satuday or I'm gonna have to go with the team.

(Y/N): You like a girl. Sora has a girlfriend.

Kaoru: My son was a girlfriend?

Sora: Not exactly. I wanna ask her to formal. And I feel like some guy already asked her.

(Y/N): Who's the girl you're gonna ask?

Sora: Tammy Lin.

Kaoru: Tammy Lin!!

(Y/N): Why is she so special?

Kaoru: She's Honey-Senpai's daughter!!

When he told you this, you were drinking coffee and when he said those words, you spit the coffee back into the mug and you looked at your husband with a shocked look.

(Y/N): What!?! You can't be serious! Sora, why her? Do you know what will happen to you if you hurt her?

Sora: I won't hurt her because I love her if I did, what would happen?

Kaoru: Let's just say that Honey-senpai is more a fighter than a lover. He was a black belt in karate, champion in martial arts and has his own institute for martial arts and his schools are the top.

Sora: Crap!!

Kaoru: Sora, don't worry. We've know Honey-Senpai for a long time, especially me. And as your parents, we're gonna help you.

Sora: Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom.

Since your son stayed for football practice, you spent more time with your husband and you watched movies. And you fell asleep by his side and he would kiss your head.

Kaoru: You're adorable. I can't believed you married me.

(Y/N): I can't believe that we're married either and tomorrow's our 16th year anniversary.

Kaoru: Yeah. Yeah, 16 long amazing, perfect years of our lives with our son. You're 34 and I'm 35.

(Y/N): I love you Kaoru.

Kaoru: I love you more (Y/N).

You two always argued about who loves who the most and you guys loved to do that in front of Sora. He would get embarrassed about what his parents did. Kaoru was the best thing that happened to you after that tragic accident you had as a teen, sexual abuse. You had therapy sessions and Kaoru was with you through every step of the way.

Sora: What was one of Dad's habit before you two started to date?

(Y/N): Dropping me off at my classroom. He would walk with me and he was always late to his classes and he did that just to spend time with me which is what he told me when he was asking me to be his girlfriend prom night.

Kaoru: Image if I didn't say anything. You would've been stuck with Kyoya or worse... The Boss.

(Y/N): Please, never in a million years would I fall for the princely type. Ugh. He irritated me at times but he was a good friend. I heard he has a daughter and his wife passed away a few years ago. Tragic really.

Kaoru: We should go visit The Boss. Its been almost 3 years since we last saw him. The Tokyo Carnival, Sora you remember, you were met his daughter who is a bit younger than you and Tammy Lin. She's a first year I believe at Ouran.

Sora: Oh. Hina Souh. She was purple eyes and dark black hair. She actually hangs out with me and the guys because I guess she has a boyfriend.

Kaoru: Would his name happen to be Shiro Ootori?

Sora: Yeah, I hang out with him and Joyce Morinozuka. Its me, Hina, Shiro and Joyce. Tammy Lin kinda hangs out with us because she's friends with Shiro.

(Y/N): Man, Kyoya's and Mori's kids are hanging with ours, just like old times. I miss our group. I can't believe that Tamaki and Kyoya's kids got together. And now our son is trying to get hooked up with Honey's daughter. Aww. My little man is growing up so fast!

Sora: Mom! That's embarrassing.

Kaoru: Come on Sora. I'm gonna help you ask Tammy Lin and if you don't ask her, there's always prom and the night rallies. So yeah.

Sora: Okay Dad.

You watched the two men in your life leave and you sat in the living room watching TV. You just waited for those two to come back and there was a knock on the door. You walked to the door and opened it and saw none of than Honey, the boy Lolita of high school.

(Y/N): Honey-senpai!! Wow. Its been awhile.

Honey: (Y/N)! Its nice to see you. I brought you some cake and someone who wants to see Sora. Come on Tammy.

Tammy Lin walked out from behind her father and she bowed to you.

Tammy: Is Sora home? I wanted to thank him for saving my butt at school today for some guy hitting on me.

(Y/N): Ohh. Okay. Sora! There's someone who wants to talk to you!

Sora: Yeah Mom? Tammy?

Tammy smiled at your son and she waved.

Tammy: Hey, I just wanted to thank you for defending me against that guy.

Sora: No p-problem. Anyone would've done the same.

Kaoru: Hey (Y/N), who's at the door? Honey?

Honey: Kao-chan. Hello. It's been awhile. Huh?

Kaoru: Yeah. Man, you grew a full 6 inches. Nice.

Honey: Yeah. Well, we have to go.

Sora: Wait. T-Tammy.

Tammy: Yes Sora?

Sora: I was wondering if by any chance you weren't busy or had any plans for Saturday and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to prom with me?

Honey, you and Kaoru were just staring at each other and you were waiting for Tammy to answer.

Tammy: I did have plans Saturday with Tanner but I'll have to cancel it. I'd love to go to prom with you Sora. 6:00?

Sora: 6 it is. Bye.

Tammy: Bye.

Honey and his daughter left and your son collapsed on the couch.

Sora: I did it. I asked out Tammy Lin in front of her father. Oh damn. What will the guys think?

Kaoru: Does it really matter? You were gonna go anyways. And now you have a date. Congrats.

Sora: Thanks Dad. I'm gonna let Shiro and the rest of the gang know.

He ran up to his room and you were alone with your husband.

Kaoru: You're an amazing mom, you know that right?

(Y/N): I wouldn't say that. But your the most handsome, amazing father and husband on this planet. I love you.

Kaoru: I love you too. I love so much Mrs. Hitachiin.

(Y/N): I love you more Mr. Hitachiin.


	5. Protection (Shy Reader x Rin Okumura)

Rin was walking down the hallway and he looked in each room to make sure everyone was safe. He was overprotective of everyone there like Shiemi and (Y/N). He would look twice in their rooms because he was so close to them. But the one person he was closest was (Y/N). He thought she was the innocent one of the group, she never had anything to say about the demons and she didn't know that Rin was a demon so he would hide his ears and his tail.

Rin: Yukio. Wait up.

Yukio: Hurry up. I'm not always gonna wait for you.

(Y/N): Hey Yukio! Don't be so mean to Rin.

Rin: Thanks (Y/N).

(Y/N): Yeah yeah. Hurry up. We're gonna be late.

(Y/N) and Rin always worked together or in a pair. He and she were the famous pair of the school. Everyone knew them and they always had to do something together. They were inseparable, they were known as "The two" throughout the school. The reason that (Y/N) didn't know that Rin was a demon was because he would have training sessions with Yukio and she never went in because one: she didn't think that she could be there and two: she was healer and she has never seen the commonly known blue flames of Satan. She would wait outside until Rin's training was very and they would go to a near by restaurant. Rin was afraid that if she saw those flames, she would leave him forever and they would stop being friends. Rin would stuff his tail into his pants even if it hurt, he could endure it for the love of his life: (Y/N). He had a thing for her for a while. It all started when she dropped her stuff on her way to class and he helped her. I know what you're thinking. "Its so cliché to put that in a one shot. Make it original!" But the truth is people, what way can I put his love for her. Okay. He loved her with all his heart and when Yukio found out that Rin was a demon. He was furious and he said that no one would fall for a demon like him but after Yukio got used to Rin and also found out the he also has Satan's powers. That's why he spent so much time together during training sessions.

Rin: (Y/N)! Come on. You're so slow now.

(Y/N): Shut up! I'm on my way, walk slower please.

Rin: Fine.

Rin was one of the many people that had a crush on (Y/N) and the guys of the academy including Yukio had confessed their love for her and they didn't understand why Rin hadn't said anything to her and they were still friends and no one bothered them until that day... the day that Rin revealed his secret to (Y/N) and it was an accident.

It was a nice spring morning and the smell of flowers and maple syrup was in the air since Rin made his famous maple syrup waffles and the flowers were blooming which meant that spring was on the way.

(Y/N): Rin. You're overdoing it. You're gonna get a stomach ache and you're gonna have to pay another visit to the nurse and I bet they love to see you there every week.

Rin: Come on everyone loves me!

Yukio: Everyone?

Rin: Bon is off the list and so is Yukio.

(Y/N): I'm still on that list, come on! *Grabbed Rin's arm and ran out of the house and started to run down the stairs to the bus stop*

Rin: Why are you running so fast all of a sudden?

*(Y/N) stops in front of Rin and looks at him and sighs*

(Y/N): I don't like to be next to your brother after last week and he might still like me and that's why I pulled you out of your house so early.

Rin: You don't like Yukio that much do you?

(Y/N): Its not that, its just when a guy confesses his feelings for a girl, he should be focused on her and not on something else like his teaching skills and his "cool" way of trying to instruct people in the academy.

Rin: So you like him as more of a friend?

(Y/N): Yes. And nothing more because I like someone else.

Rin: Aw. (Y/N) has a little crush on a guy. Who is it? Bon? Shima?

(Y/N): No, why would anyone like him and no for Shima even is he does crack those stupid jokes.

Rin: Then who is it (Y/N)?

(Y/N): I can't tell you!

Rin: Fine, don't tell me. *The bus pulls up and Rin and (Y/N) get on and as soon as they get on, they have to hang from the handles hanging from the ceiling which means (Y/N) has to jump to reach the handle*

(Y/N): Rin... can I?

Rin: Why do you keep asking? Go ahead.

(Y/N): Thank you. *Grabs onto Rin's arm and falls asleep and Rin is watching her*

Rin: Who could she possibly like in the academy? Not Yukio, Bon or Shima... who else? She doesn't like me and she'll never will because I-I... ugh never mind, I just have to keep it to myself and she won't find out about it... Shiemi could talk to her to get some of it out of her...but what if she likes me and I have to tell her the truth and then what? What'll happen, will she hate me for not telling her that I'm- she'll have to forgive me for not telling her. Time will tell in any case and in this case, it has to tell when something will happen...

(Y/N): Rin, are you talking to yourself again?

Rin: Yeah. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there.

(Y/N): Okay.

*After a 20 minute bus ride, they walked to the academy and headed to their homeroom and there was a group of guys that were looking at (Y/N) in a strange way. And Rin didn't see this because he was talking to Shima and Shiemi who were outside of the room*

(Y/N): And I heard that Shima had tried to sneak into the movie theaters but was caught by the officials of the city.

Girl #1: Really, he is so cute!

Girl #2: Hey (Y/N), why haven't you taken in consideration Shima's feelings for you? You two would make a great couple.

(Y/N): I told you guys already that I like someone else! Shima is a nice guy but he's just not the one for me okay? You guys can have him. I told you that I liked Rin.

Girl #3: But you have all the guys hear spilling their guts for you, and they're not that bad and you decided to go for the only guy who doesn't like you.

(Y/N): I like Rin because he's a good guy and he likes me for me, not what's on the outside but what's on the inside. He always makes me breakfast and we switch every night for dinner, one of us would make dinner and vice versa. I don't get what you don't understand why I like Rin. You guys focus on status and different looks and I don't do that.

Girl #4: (Y/N), we're sorry for judging you. Its your decision and we shouldn't be making fun of your decision and they should for apologize.

Girls#1-3: Sorry (Y/N).

(Y/N): Its fine, I just don't want you to take this stuff the wrong way and if he doesn't like me then I'll make sure that I'm still his friend no matter what okay?

Girls #1-4: Yes ma'am!

Guy #1: I couldn't help but notice that you ladies need some big strong guys to watch over you.

Girl #2: Thanks but no thanks.

Guy #2: How about you (Y/N)?

*She stayed silent because she didn't like talking to new people especially guys who thought they were all that and she just looked at him*

Guy #2: Don't be shy (Y/N) but yet that's what you're known for at the academy right, being the shy girl hanging out with the demon of the school.

(Y/N): What're talking about?

Guy #3: Your pal Rin over there is part demon, his father's Satan and so is Yukio but he's the only normal person from the Okumura family.

(Y/N): You guys are lying. He's not a demon, he's not the spawn of Satan. Neither is Yukio and if he was, he would've told me!

Guy #2: Look here guys. (Y/N) trying to stand up for her demon boyfriend.

(Y/N): He's not my boyfriend.

Guy #1: Are you sure because he does care about you a lot and you just admitted that you liked him in front of your friends?

(Y/N): You eavesdroppers! Leave me alone. And leave Rin alone.

*Guy #2 grabs (Y/N)'s wrist and pins her against the wall and there's a soft thud from them. And (Y/N) pushed him away but she was too weak and looked away from him and looked towards Rin's direction and Shima saw and pointed to her and Rin turned to see (Y/N) almost crying, the burning sensation of tears of the verge of escaping her eyes*

Rin: Let her go!

*Rin walks to (Y/N) and Guy #2 and rips him off of (Y/N) and pulls (Y/N) behind him*

Guy #2: Told you that he would do this. Rin, haven't you told her that you're the spawn of Satan?

Rin: What? You sick son of a bitch-

Guy #3: Don't start this Rin, it'll be your 3 suspension from the academy and you'll never see your beloved (Y/N) again.

(Y/N): What he said... is it true?

Rin: Yes and no. I am the spawn on Satan but I would never hurt anyone. (Y/N) I swear that I have never had to rely on my father for my way for attending this school. You have to believe me. I love you.

*Everyone froze, especially (Y/N). They were all shocked to hear what Rin had just said*

(Y/N): Rin- you...

Rin: Crap.

(Y/N): Rin..

Rin: I don't want you near her, you hear me? And everyone knows how scared you guys are of my brother.

Guy #2: We're not scared.

Rin: Yukio!

Guy #3: We'll leave. Come on guys.

*They left and (Y/N) hugged Rin*

Rin: (Y/N)?

(Y/N): Thanks for protecting me.

Rin: Well I did kinda promise your whole family that I would.

(Y/N): Yeah you kinda did.

Rin: How's your wrist?

(Y/N): Its fine. Don't worry. So your dad's Satan?

Rin: Pretty much.

(Y/N): I don't get why everyone makes a big deal out of it. You're just different from us. In a good way.

Rin: Thanks. Figures huh?

(Y/N): Is that why you're always hiding your ears from me?

Rin: And my tail.

(Y/N): You have a tail!?

*Rin's tail pops out and is wagging happily*

(Y/N): Oh my god!! That's so cool!! You're the only one that has that huh?

Rin: Yeah.

(Y/N): That'll come in handy.

Rin: What for?

(Y/N): For grabbing onto stuff and wrapping it around someone's waist...

Rin: Okay I do like you but the only reason I never said anything was because I thought you would fall for another guy.

(Y/N): Well, I know something you don't know.

Rin: Yeah what's that?

(Y/N): I like you too. You're nice and you don't care about what people see.

Rin: You're kinda right about that. But..

(Y/N): But what?

Rin: I judge people about their actions.

(Y/N): Since when?

Rin: When people started to push others for being and weak in their own words. And I know what it feels like to be pushed around... I wasn't the person you see today if it wasn't for Shiemi. She saved me from death itself.

(Y/N): Really? What happened?

Rin: Its a long story, our grandfather wanted to end our lives but ended up getting killed by my dad. I almost died. 

(Y/N): I'm sorry Rin. But you're okay?

Rin: Yeah, I'm fine.

*Rin wraps his tail around (Y/N)'s waist and pulls her into his arms*

Rin: And now that you're mine... I can say that I won the heart of the shyest girl in school. Isn't that right ladies?

Girls #1-4: Yes sir!!

(Y/N): Rin! Come on. We're at school.

Rin: One kiss?

(Y/N): Okay fine.

*(Y/N) quickly kisses Rin and walks to her sit while Rin stands there blushing and smiling. He never saw her like that, feisty and full of energy*

Yukio: Morning class. Today you'll actually learning how to hold a firearm. If anyone tries anything funny, you're out of this class for as long as I teach here. Is that understood?

Everyone: Hai sensei.

From that time on, Rin and (Y/N) spent more time together and they went on several dates until they were about 24, 7 years later, Rin decided to ask her hand in marriage and asked her father.

Rin: What do you say? You wanna marry me and become a part of the Okumura family?

(Y/N): Yes. I accept... *She took a long pause and started to cry*

Rin: Don't cry.

(Y/N): I'm happy.

Rin: If only the old man could see this.

(Y/N): Fujimoto... He was a good man.

Yukio: Okay you two, its time to have dinner. (Y/N) you're gonna be a great Okumura.

(Y/N): Thanks Yukio. So when are the rest gonna get here?

Rin: Right about now.

*There's a knock on the door and outside are Shima, Bon and Shiemi*

Rin: Where's everyone else?

Shima: They had plans with family.

(Y/N): Hey guys.

Shiemi: (Y/N). You look amazing.

(Y/N): Thanks but you look better.

Bon: Let's go.

*Everyone sits down and they all start to say thanks for the food* 

Everyone: Thanks for the meal.

Bon: So Okumura... Did you do it?

Rin: Yeah.

Shima: What?

Bon: You might wanna check (Y/N)'s ring fingers...

Shiemi: Aww. Its beautiful! Rin it must've cost you a fortune.

Rin: Yeah but it was all worth it.

(Y/N): Rin! Stop it. Come on.

Rin: Fine, but I'll do it again once they leave.

(Y/N): Guys don't leave me here with him please...

Rin: That's how you treat your fiancé? Wow. There's no dessert for you tonight and I made your favorite.

(Y/N): What! I'm sorry.

Rin: Its okay. Don't worry you're still getting some cake.

*After that, they all had dessert and said their goodbyes while (Y/N) was cleaning up the table and Rin wrapped his arms around the waist of his beloved fiancé and kissed her neck*

(Y/N): Ahhh... Rin! I'm trying to clean here. After.

Rin: One kiss.

(Y/N): No.

Rin: Come on.

(Y/N): No.

Rin: Please?

(Y/N): No. 

Rin: Fine. I'll got help Yukio with his studies.

(Y/N): No! Stay with me. I'm sorry but right after I'm done cleaning this, we can watch a movie and maybe think about having a kid after a few months...

Rin: Count me in.

*They sat on the couch talked about their lives about what they were eventually going to name their children in the future*

Rin: I love you (Y/N).

(Y/N): I love you too Rin.


	6. Learning about Love (Single Mom Reader X Sousuke Yamazaki)

You were strolling through the super market, a few blocks away from your daughter's school, you had a little girl but your fiancé had left you for a better, younger woman. You two were planning on getting married when you were 23, young age but he didn't show up, and you found out you were pregnant. You didn't care about him anymore and it has been 4 years that you had your daughter, Valerie. She was everything to you. She was the splitting image of your mother, she was outgoing and she was friendly to people especially new people. You had your groceries and walked to your daughter's school. You waited by the gate and also waited for the bell to ring and you bumped into a tall gentleman with the most admirable teal eyes. You were about a few inches to a foot shorter than him.

???: Sorry.

You: It was my fault. My apologies.

???: No no. It was my fault.

You: You're quite the gentleman. Why are you at the school?

???: Picking up my 12 year old niece.

You: Aww. Isn't that the cutest?

???: Yeah. I never got your name.

You: The name's (Y/N) (L/N). And you?

???: Sousuke, Sousuke Yamazaki. Its a pleasure. Aren't you a little young to have a daughter?

You: I might be. Aren't you a little too old to be picking up your niece?

Sousuke: Okay you got me. She's not really my niece. Its just that my best friend asked me to pick up his daughter and she recognizes me as her uncle.

You: That's sweet. You seem like a very serious guy.

Sousuke: I actually am. You seem really nice and sweet.

You: Thank you. You just describe my Valerie.

Sousuke: Wait, you're Valerie's mother? She's so sweet and she's so smallest.

You: You know my daughter? How?

Sousuke: Do you happen to know a Rin Matsuoka?

You: Yes I do. He works with me on the weekends at the near by university when we teach self defense classes to the students. Wait, Rin's your best friend?

Sousuke: Rin's your partner? Wow. He never told me that. I guess we're a lot closer than we thought. His daughter plays with Valerie.

You: Mackenzie? Is his daughter?

Sousuke: Yep. She's pretty smart since her mother was a nerd back at school, they actually fell hard for each other. She's a lawyer now.

You: Wait, are you talking about Jacklyn  
Harp? She married Rin? Wow. She's my closest friend since high school. When did you graduate from Samezuka High?

Sousuke: 2009. Six years ago.

You: I graduated from Iwatobi the same year. You're Yamazaki-san. Well, its nice to see you after some time.

Sousuke: Well, it was some time. It was six years ago. Wait, when did you have Valerie?

You: When I was I think 21.

Sousuke: You were a young mother. Who's her father?

You: Some jackass who left me for another whore. That....

Sousuke: He stood you up didn't he?

You: Yeah. I've had to raise Valerie by myself and work 3 jobs. She always smiles and she thanks for doing all that I've been doing.

Sousuke: She's very sweet, like you.

You looked up at him and you couldn't help but feel butterflies ticking at your stomach. You blushed and you held your bags of groceries tighter.

Sousuke: Did I say something I shouldn't have?

You: Its okay. It's just that, no one other than my daughter tells me anymore.... The last person who told me that was... That jackass.

The bell rings and they open the gates and you see your daughter smiling and running to you.

Valerie: Mommy!

You: How was school, Ai?

Valerie: Fun! Aren't you Mac's uncle?

Sousuke: Yes I am little one.

He stretched his hand out to Valerie and she shook it.

Valerie: Its nice to meet you Mac's uncle.

Sousuke: Actually the name's Sousuke.

Valerie: I'll call you Sou-chan. Easier to remember.

Sousuke: Okay then. If that helps. There's Mac.

Valerie runs to her and Mackenzie lifts her up and carries her. You just enjoyed the moment and saw Valerie smile.

Valerie: Mommy. This is Mac.

Mackenzie: Hello, its nice to meet you. Aren't you my mom's best friend, you went to school together?

You: Yeah, you look just like her. Its been awhile. Could you ask your mother if she has time to meet you and catch up on old times.

Mackenzie: Yeah, I'll let her know. By Mrs. (L/N).

You: Goodbye Mackenzie. Bye Sousuke.

Sousuke: Bye (Y/N). I guess I'll see you some other time. You dropped this when you grabbed Valerie.

He handed you a bag of groceries and other necessities. You grabbed your bag and his hand managed to touch yours, you two just kept your eyes on each other. Until Mackenzie called out to her uncle.

You: Bye Sousuke.

Sousuke: Bye. I'll call to check up on you...

You: Okay. T-thank you.

You stuttered and Sousuke caught that, he shook it off and got into the car to drive his niece to her house and you were still imaging those rough teal eyes that you instantly fell in love with.

Valerie: Mommy. Do you like Sou-chan?

You: What? No. Wait, aren't you a little too young to know how love works?

Valerie: Yeah, but I just want you to be happy. K?

You: Okay. Come on let's go home.

You walked back to your house and unpacked all of your things and there was a knock on your door. Valerie opened the door and she smiled.

Valerie: Sou-chan!

You heard your daughter and you looked towards the door and you saw Sousuke.

You: How did you get my address?

Sousuke: I asked Rin for it. Since he drops off Mac here for Valerie.

You: Oh yeah. Would you like something to drink?

Sousuke: A glass of water would be nice. Thank you.

On the couch...

Sousuke: Did you really do that to Rin? Oh my god!

You: He asked for it.

Sousuke: I'm gonna ask him that today. You dumped a whole bucket of paint on his head. You're really a prankster.

You: Yeah, I was good back in the day.

Sousuke: It was six years ago. You're actually really young. I'm almost 30.

You: You're 29. You're not that old yet.

Sousuke: But I graduated school when I was almost 19. I'm old.

You: Okay you might be old but you're fit for someone your age.

Sousuke: Thanks. You are too. You mind going to one of my swimming practices?

You: You're still swimming? What about your shoulder?

Sousuke: Its been worse but its been okay. I'm on the national team for Japan.

You: That's amazing. Who else is on that?

Sousuke: Well, there's Haru, Makoto, Nitori and Rin.

You: Wow, all of them! Okay, I'd love to see you at practice.

Several weeks later....

You were at the national embassy of Japan and you asked for the swimming pools and they gave you a map. It was a very large pool and you sat there on a bench.

Makoto: (Y/N). What are you doing here?  
You: Sousuke invited me to come see practice.

Makoto: Where's Valerie?

You: She's at school, she gets out in 2 hours.

Makoto: Don't worry. Practice has about an hour left.

You: Thanks. Makoto, do you happen to know if there's a cafeteria around here?

Makoto: No but I made some food if you'd like some.

You: That's yours, I'm fine.

Makoto: I made fresh macaroni and cheese, and some brownies.

You: Aren't you suppose to be eating healthy stuff?

Makoto: Well, Sousuke kinda told us that you were stopping by so I made these.

You: Really, do you have your own food.

Makoto: Haru makes my lunch. Well, he wants to make my lunch.

You: That's kinda cute.

Sousuke: Hey (Y/N).

You: Sousuke. Hi. Thanks for inviting me.

Sousuke: Thanks for accepting. Everyone was so happy to hear that you'd be watching so we wanted to surprise you. With this.

They all came out with some clothing to give you, with the words "Japan's greatest mom" with your name on it. They made one for Valerie that said "Japan's greatest daughter".

You: Really, this must've coated you guys a fortune.

Sousuke: Don't worry about it. Mac and her mother got ones exactly like these.

You: There adorable. Thanks guys. When your next race?

Rin: 2 weeks against USA. For finals.

You: Here or there?

Rin: Its here. We're hosting this year.

You: I'll be first in line to buy tickets. I want you guys to win! Try your hardest.

Sousuke: You got it.

The day of finals....

Announcer: Sousuke Yamazaki will be representing Japan for the next 200m swim. Against one of America's finest swimmers. You'll have a fun time, your hearts will explode by the suspense and times of both teams. Good luck to both teams.

You: Come on Sousuke. You have to win this.

You admired Sousuke for his bravery about being able to swim with his shoulder being some what rested before the race. You gave him a good luck charm that he could wear while he was swimming, a bracelet that had the words "Try your best no matter what happens, you'll pull through it" It had his initials and yours. You wanted to make him feel okay to do it.

You: Go Sousuke!

Sousuke turned to see you in the shirt he gave you and Valerie was wearing it too, she was telling his name too. He winked at you and waved. You felt the butterflies from the other cases before like when he took you to dinner and to Valerie's showcases because she was in band. He would gently hold your waist and he would kiss your forehead several times. Valerie always asked you if Sousuke was going to be her new daddy. You always said to say you never knew if he would ask.

Sousuke: Rin. Is everything set?

Rin: Yeah, we have a room reserved for you two. There's a firework show and that's the best view for them.

Sousuke: Thanks.

Rin: Good luck.

Sousuke was getting onto the diving board and so was the competition. You watched him as he got ready, you sat down and you got ready to cheer for your crush. Valerie held you hand and you put her on your shoulders.

Valerie: Go Sou-chan!!!

The race started, Sousuke dived beautifully and you got from your seat and started yelling at the top of your lungs. Its long and yet your voice was the only thing Sousuke could hear. He turned and went back to the point to where he started, the opponent was catching up and Sousuke was doing his best and his shoulder starts to react, he was 50 meters away and he stretched his arm out to touch the wall and.....

After the competition....

You grabbed Valerie and brought her down to the team and ran to Sousuke.

You: Sousuke! Are you okay?

Sousuke: I'm fine. We won.

You: We won!

You hugged him and he hugged you back but you remember his shoulder and you walked away.

Sousuke: I'm fine, don't worry.

You: Your shoulder. Did I-

Sousuke: No. You didn't do it.

Valerie: Sou-chan! Give me your shoulder!

Sousuke: Okay why?

He carried her and she kissed his shoulder as if it were a little boo boo. He laughed and you laughed.

You: Come on Valerie. Let's leave Sousuke so he can rest for the party.

Valerie: Okay bye Sou-chan!

Sousuke: Bye.

After a few hours...

You and Sousuke were in a closed building and the lights were on you were just there with Sousuke... You would cover your face with your long sleeve because you were wearing a dress and Sousuke let you borrow his swim team jacket. It was really big, it literally hung on you. Sousuke had his hands in his pants and he was wearing a tuxedo. His tie was undone and it was hanging from his neck.

Sousuke: You must be really cold.

You: Yeah, it's really cold. I haven't been in here for six years.

You were in Iwatobi High building. You were walking to a classroom on the second floor. Sousuke would help you if you happened to have anything that you remember from your years of high school.

You: This is my old music room. The piano's still here.

Sousuke: Yeah, its still beautiful though.

You: Yeah. I wonder if it still works.

You sat down and you placed you fingers on the keys and played the F major scale. Sousuke sat next to you and he placed his hand on your waist. You looked down and you leaned into him and he kissed your forehead.

Sousuke: Hey.

You: Hi.

Sousuke: There's something I wanna tell you.

You: Yes?

Sousuke hands you a bouquet of roses and you look at them with such amazement and he took you hand.

Sousuke: I love you.

Your hand numbed and your eyes went directly to Sousuke. You blushed but you cover your face with the roses.

Sousuke: (Y/N) let me see your face.

You: No, you're gonna tease me.

Sousuke: I won't. I promise.

You remove the roses and you have pink cheeks.

Sousuke: Your face almost matches the roses.

You: Sousuke!

Sousuke: I love you when you yell at me.

You: Sousuke....

Sousuke: I do. You're the only person who lights up my world.

You: I-I...

You had a new love again, after that jackass who crushed you, Sousuke was there for you after that. You swore to yourself that you would love again. But you learned to love someone and that someone is Sousuke.

You: I love you too.

Sousuke: Come with me.

He took you to the large window and you looked out of it and there was the pond and the sky was glistening with stars.

Sousuke: Rin reserved this spot for us.

You: Rin...

Sousuke: I love you so much.

You: Do you love any other girl?

Sousuke: Yeah.

You looked down at his hands, there was an awkward silence and he raised you face while he carelessly placed his hand on your cheek.

Sousuke: And she calls you Mom.

You looked in his eyes and you hugged him.

You: Valerie.

Sousuke: Yeah, and after that.... We could get married and have a little one of our own. She'll also call you Mom. There's another girl I'll love.

You: Sousuke, let me love you now until we decide to have kids. Okay?

Sousuke: Yeah. Okay.

You: I love you.

Sousuke: I love you too.

You laid your head on Sousuke's chest and he kissed your forehead. Sousuke was the best thing that happened to you after Valerie. You heard foot steps and they opened the door. It was Mac and Valerie.

Valerie: Mommy! You're missing the fireworks.

Mac: We disturbed something. Sorry Uncle Sousuke.

Sousuke: Don't worry. We were gonna leave to see the fireworks.

Valerie: Mommy? Are you and Sou-chan a couple?

You: Uhh. Yes sweetie.

Valerie ran to you two and she hugged Sousuke and she kissed Sousuke's shoulder.

Valerie: Daddy.

Sousuke looked at you and he kissed Valerie's head and carried her.

Sousuke: Go to sleep Valerie. Daddy's here to watch over you. So is Mommy okay?

Valerie: Okay. Night Mommy, night Daddy.

Mac: Welcome to the family.

She stuck her hand out and you shook it and you hugged her. You walked out with Sousuke and the girls hand and hand.

You: Sousuke... Am I Mrs. Yamazaki now?

Sousuke: Yes you are... And I have to change the shirt I gave you.

You: Why?

Sousuke: It gonna say "Yamazaki's Girl"

You blushed and you hugged him.

You: Valerie loves you.

Sousuke: I'm great with kids. And I hope our kids like Valerie.

You: Yeah... I hope they like a dad whose on Japan's National Swimming Team.

Sousuke: They'll love it. Why do you think I invited you to practice?

You: Really, you thought I was gonna fall for you.

Sousuke: You did, didn't you?

You: Yeah, I'm glad I did.


	7. Forgetting It Hurts (Abused Reader X Hikaru Hitachiin)

You were bruised, battered and covered with scratch marks due to your situation at home. Home wasn't the word, it was more like a living hell for you because your foster parents would mistreat you. Your biological parents had died in a tragic fire that was started by your uncle who hated your father because he had the good life, a good wife and the money he made was enormous. You were stuck with your aunt and uncle and they were now you're foster parents as you called them because you never loved them and the only reason they were watching over you was because your father had a will and until you were 18 you could have the money he was saving. Your uncle would also beat you because you were his brother's daughter, a piece of him still left in the world. And your aunt wouldn't do anything to stop him, she would just leave the house and come back in the morning. You absolutely hated them, they hated you for being on this planet. The only place you were safe was at school, Ouran Academy. Your friends didn't know about the abuse, you his your marks up with lots of make up. It covered up every mark and you had marks all over your body. At school, you were cheerful and energetic but inside you were depressed and hurt.

Tamaki: How do you manage to stay happy all the time?

You: Its a skill and its something that takes a long time to master.

Honey: (Y/N)-Chan, do you want to come to the water park with us?

You: That seems like fun. Sure.

Kauro: You seem very cheerful today. Are you sure you're okay?

You: I'm fine, don't worry.

You weren't fine, not at all. You were so close to crying but you couldn't because you had the hosts in front of you. Especially Hikaru, you didn't think that much about a crush on the little devil but you were confused about the whole situation, even worse, if he found out about the abuse. Who knows where you would end up?

Hikaru: (Y/N)! I got something for you.

You: For me? You didn't have to get me anything.

Hikaru: Its been almost a year since we've met and its all thanks to my brother and its been amazing being your best friend and all so I got you this.

He handed you a small soft black bow, you looked at him and you looked down at the box. You opened it to see a necklace made of pure silver and they're were spectacular. Diamonds... There was at least 4 diamonds on that necklace.

You: Hikaru! You didn't have to. I have nothing to give you.

Hikaru: Don't worry, all I need is a good friend like you to stand my side and love.

You: Thanks Hikaru. Its beautiful. I love it. Can I do something really fast?

Hikaru: Sure, what?

You went up to Hikaru and kissed his cheek and then it turned a pink and they got hotter.

Hikaru: *He looked at you and he touched his cheek and he covered his face*

You... Had made Hikaru blush. You couldn't believe it, Kauro was just laughing, Hikaru yelled at him.

Hikaru: You should shut up, you should be lucky we're in school. Or I'd kill you here and now.

Kauro: Take a joke. And with what money did you buy the gift for your girlfriend?

You: We're not dating!

Hikaru: Yeah, we're just really close friends.

Kauro: That's what the Boss says about Haruhi.

Tamaki: You leave me and my precious daughter out of your stupid fights.

You: Let's just stop this, there's no point in fighting over something so silly.

Hikaru: Yeah, I don't like (Y/N). She's just really nice to me. * He put an arm around you and you have a bruise there and you groaned when his arm on your shoulder* Are you okay? I did I-

You: No, I'm fine. I just hit my shoulder on a door or something.

Hikaru: I don't want you to get injured in any way if there's someone that so much as touches you with a weapon, they're gonna have to see me.

You: Thanks Hikaru but I'm fine really.

Kauro: Well, while you two love birds were having a lovers quarrel, I managed to set up a place to eat lunch at the best place in all the academy, its by the garden and its beautiful. Come on, it'll be fun and there's a chocolate stand that only shows up at that one place.

You: I'm in when anyone has chocolate. What about you Hikaru?

Hikaru: Okay, I'll go. Just to make sure no one touches you and watch over my brother.

Kauro: There's a jealous Hikaru.

Hikaru: I'm not jealous! Just overprotective. Over you and (Y/N).

You: Its fine Hikaru. Let's go! *You grabbed Hikaru's and Kauro's arms and started to walk towards the garden*

You walked with the twins to the park, Tomodo park, it was a small garden that was located only a few feet off school grounds. It was beautiful and it had a small pond, lunch tables and the chocolate stand that Kauro was talking about.

You: Wow! Its just like Kauro said.

Kauro: I was trying to find a place for you love birds.

Hikaru: Kauro!

You: Hikaru, its fine. I'm just surprised that Kauro hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet.

Hikaru: Ohhhh. She got you.

Kauro: I'm more focused on my studies and its the first year, it matters doesn't it?

You: Okay you have a point. I should bring Haruhi something since "he's" been so nice to me.

Hikaru: God, Haruhi... I swear "he" can be so stupid at times. I just wish "he" could be a lot smarter.

You: What was that? Talking about my cousin behind "his" back? Shame....

Kauro: Well, its kinda true. Haruhi was so nice at the beginning of the year and now all "he" ever does is diss the Boss. The Boss really likes "him".

You: I'm going to talk to Haruhi and let "him" know how "he's" been acting towards Tamaki-senpai. Now let's try and enjoy lunch before we have to go back to class.

Hikaru: First I wanna do something. (Y/N) hand me your necklace.

You: Okay why?

Hikaru: I want to put it on you.

You: Okay.

He got up and walked behind you and he placed the necklace on your neck and he moved your hair. He closed the latches together at the ends and he walked in front of you.

Hikaru: Still beautiful.

You: What?

Hikaru: I just said that it looks beautiful on you.

You: Thanks. *With that he made you blush, and you felt your cheeks*

Hikaru: Are you okay?

You: Yeah I'm fine.

After that you had lunch and headed to class but after school you met up with the twins because you all had tutoring it was more like you were tutoring them. A girl with a huge gallon of water walked by and spilled some water in your hair and some managed to hit your face which was covering up your bruises and marks from your uncle's actions and you ran to the bathroom. You had a black eye and a couple of marks on your cheek. You managed to dry your hair and your face. The only people who knew about the abuse were Haruhi and Kauro.

Hikaru: (Y/N)! Come on out. It was just water.

Kauro: If you only knew why she wears so much make up.

Hikaru: What do you mean Kauro? Is there something that I don't know about?

Kauro: (Y/N), you're gonna have to tell him why you wear so much make up.

You: No. I can't. What if he stops talking to me?

Hikaru: Tell what's wrong with (Y/N) now. Kauro.

Kauro: I can't tell you, she told me I couldn't tell you. She has to tell you herself.

You: Okay, I'm coming out of the bathroom and I'm gonna tell him.

You walked out of the bathroom with a paper towel covering your face and you didn't want to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru: Let me see what you're hiding from me. *He grabbed your wrists and he made you drop the towel and he put a hand to his mouth*

You: I know it looks bad but I'm fine.

Hikaru: Who did this to you?

You: Hikaru?

Hikaru: Who did this to you?! I swear when I get my hands on them...

You: Hikaru, stop! I'm okay. I just ran into a door.

Hikaru: That's the most used line to a black eye. Now tell me who did this to you. Is this why you wear so much make up? To hide these marks from everyone?

You: You wouldn't understand! I hate my life... I hate my life! *You start to cry and you fall to the floor* I have the worst foster family! I hate them!! I want them to die for what they've done to me. I absolutely want them to leave this planet!

Hikaru: (Y/N), your uncle did this to you?! That's horrible. I can't believe that he would do such a cowardly move. Why are you living with them?

You: I have to. They're in charge of the will that my father left for me. They've been beating me for being the daughter of Takashu Yanagi.

Twins: Your father was Takashu Yanagi! Our dad use to work for him before your dad retired and went into the food business huh?

You: Yeah. Its sad really... They left me here. Why didn't the fire take me with them?! *You cried once more and then arms wrapped against your stomach and kisses your forehead*

You looked up and saw Hikaru hugging you and he was looking past your head and you were still crying.

You: Hikaru?

Hikaru: I want you to tell me everything that bastard did to you and how long its been going on.

You: Okay but can we do it in a classroom? Just to make sure no one's looking. Kauro can be the look out since he knows about the whole abuse thing.

Hikaru: Okay.... Wait is that why you groaned when I tried to put my arm around you? You were injured?

You: Yeah but its okay, I'm fine.

You walked to a classroom and you grabbed Hikaru's hand and Kauro was the look out while you told Hikaru.

You: That's okay... I don't want you to worry about me.

Hikaru: How can I not worry about you? You're my best friend, I worry about you a lot.

Kauro: There's someone coming hide!

Hikaru took your hand and put you in the closet of the classroom or extra room and he hid under the teacher's desk. Kauro hid behind the door and there was a small shadow walked past the door and went to the extra room or closet to get something and it was gonna open the door when Hikaru moves from his hiding spot.

Hikaru: Don't open that door! Haruhi??

You opened your eyes when you heard the name Haruhi.

Haruhi: Wait, why? You guys better not be playing a trick on me.

"He" opened the door and saw you with a safety blanket in hand.

Haruhi: Why is she in the closet?

You: Well, the truth is we came in here to tell Hikaru about the whole situation and Kauro heard someone coming and Hikaru pushed me into the closet so I could hide.

Haruhi: And why are you covering yourself with a safety blanket?

You removed the safety blanket and Haruhi put a hand to "his" forehead.

Haruhi: Your make up came off and when Hikaru saw he started to ask what happened.

You: Well, sorta. Kauro told Hikaru which made him ask questions and I had to tell him at some point. *You get really close to Haruhi and whisper* Plus, you know how my feelings are towards him.

Haruhi: Okay. I got it. But when are you planning on tell him about..... You know?

Hikaru: Haruhi, what are you talking about?

You: Nothing it doesn't matter.

You walked away but Hikaru grabbed your hand which caused you to stop.

Hikaru: What ever happens to you matters to me. I care about you... A lot.

Kauro: Hikaru tell her. Or I'm not letting anyone out of this room.

You: Kauro, are you serious?

Kauro: You guys obviously like each other. Haruhi knows it too.

Haruhi: Okay, don't push me into this situation.

Hikaru: Alright. The truth is... *He grabs your hands and carelessly brushes his hand across your cheek* I've liked you for a while.

Kauro: Hikaru.

Hikaru: Okay, more like a year and a half. We didn't meet each other until the 2nd day of school. The half year was when we were in middle school. I would watch you with your friends, you flashing your signature smile and I always said to myself that one day that those lips would be mine.

You: Hikaru.... I didn't know you felt that way...

Hikaru: I probably just ruined our relationship, I'm sorry.

You: No no no. I like you too. Even if your brother calls us love birds, it would be nice to have a guy like you. You're nice and gentle once people actually get to know you. Its kinda cute.

Kauro coughed and he was high fiving Haruhi. You two just laughed and you looked at each other.

You: So does this make a thing now?

Hikaru: If you want us to be a thing, its fine. I want us to have some sort of chemistry together.

You: I want to have something with you. You're a good guy. And I like you a lot. *You blush and he gently brings your chin towards him*

Hikaru: I'm glad we're on the same page. So (Y/N), would you be willing to go out with one of hosts, me?

You: Yeah you big dummy.

You hugged him and he rested his head on your head. He smelled a fresh field of grass with cinnamon. You hugged him tighter. Kauro almost cried and you asked him if he was okay.

Kauro: I'm fine. I'm just glad that my big brother could finally tell you how he felt.

You: Wait, what makes Hikaru the oldest? You guys were both born on the same day and same hour.

Hikaru: I'm older by 1 minute.

Kauro: Stop bringing that up.

Hikaru: You brought it up. (Y/N), I don't want you to go home, not that awful hell of a family that can't be call family. You need to stay with Haruhi. You'll be safer there. You need to move to Haruhi's place sometime this week. I don't want to see the beautiful smile ruined by your uncle.

You: Hikaru.

Haruhi: On your dad's will, it said that if your guardian was not fit to raise you, you could place a complain and take them to court.

You: Yeah, but I don't want to see them

Hikaru: You're gonna have to testify against them if you want your uncle to be your guardian.

You: Okay. I'll do it.

After several months....

Judge: Has the jury reached the verdict?

Jury: We have your honor. We find the defendant.... Unfit to raise the child and want her custody changed the Mr. Fujioka.

Judge: Adding to that, you and your wife will serve 10 years in jail for beating this poor girl who didn't do anything. This trail has been adjourned.

You: We did it!

You hugged Hikaru, Haruhi and your uncle. You watched your uncle and your aunt being handcuffed and taken to prison. You held Hikaru tightly and he looked at you.

Hikaru: They won't be able to reach you from here.

You: I know but forgetting all this, it hurts. Mom, Dad.... I hope you're watching over me and Hikaru, I wish you guys could've met him.

Hikaru: Come on. Let's get your stuff packed so you can go with Haruhi.

You: Yeah, this is probably the third happiest day of my life.

Hikaru: Your other two?

You: Well, my first was my parents spending their time with me.

Hikaru: And you second?

You: Meeting you.

Hikaru: Come here you.

He hugged you and you walked with him out of the court house and were getting ready to pack your stuff.

Many years later...

Hikaru was chasing a small boy around the apartment. And he had orange hair like Hikaru.

(S/N): Momma. Dad's trying to get me to watch TV with him.

You picked up your 4 year old son and looked at him and stroked his hair.

You: Dad wants to spend some time with you because he has to go to work later. Okay? I'll give you ice cream.

(S/N): Okay momma! Come on Daddy.

Hikaru: You bribe your son with ice cream? Really.

You: You bribe him with money.

Hikaru: I know that's bad but what was I suppose to do.... I broke one of the Boss' priceless vases and he saw what happened and I had to shut him up.

You: That's why he reminds me of you, so cute and mischievous and how he seems to make anyone laugh.

Hikaru: He kinda gets some from you too. His eyes, his smile and his actions. You would always get mad when someone called you cute.

You: You called me that on our first date.

Hikaru: We went to a carnival what was I suppose to say.

You: Okay let's put this aside and find (S/N). Where did he go?

(S/N): I'm right here Momma.

You: Let's watch some TV okay. With Dad.

(S/N): Yay! I wanna sit in the middle.

You all sat down on the couch and you smiled at Hikaru and your son. You had the rest of your life to look forward to with your husband and your son. And its all thanks to the girl who spilled that gallon of water on your face.


	8. Letting Go (Depressed Reader x Tamaki Suoh) Part 1

You grew up in a rich family but the thing was you didn't like the way society was set up. Only rich people could go to Ouran until some people with honors classes can be enrolled and that's how you got enrolled to Ouran because you preferred public schools more than private schools. You had the money for private school but you wanted a bit of freedom from your daily life. You were an only child and because you were an only, you had to impress your parents and your parents wanted you to get higher grades in the school and yet you do. 2nd person at Ouran to have a perfect 4.3 GPA and yes that can be accomplished with AP classes and first was the cool type of the host club, Kyoya who was best friends with Tamaki Souh. He was an average A-B student but he was a 2nd year and you were a 1st year student. You had known him for the past 2 years because your father worked with his father. You would hang out with him every once in a while. Or he would invite you to a family reunion, you didn't know why but you still went.

Tamaki: (Y/N), more tea?

(Y/N): Yes please. Tamaki. Can sleep over at your place, just for tonight?

Tamaki: Why, a young lady like you should be at home and with your family?

(Y/N): But here I feel like this is home and my house is just a substitution. Besides, people actually like my presence here. My parents don't even pay attention to me anymore since they hit the jackpot. Please Tamaki!

Tamaki: Alright. But just for tonight. Now I'll get a maid to show you your room.

(Y/N): I'm okay without one. I don't like it. I don't think its a good idea to have maids do the simpliest things because we have hands don't we? I'll be back Tamaki.

You were confused about your feelings for Tamaki. He was your friend and yet he would also flirt with you. You always knew that he was the type to flirt with every girl that came his way. But he would act normal around you. He was a calm, quiet guy, he was only like that at school because he's a host. He taught you how to play the piano and at one point, your hands touched his and you would just take your hands away from the keys because you were afraid of what your heart was telling you and you had several things to owe him for, that ride to the hospital to check your vital signs and the ride to the pharmacy to check and pick up your vitamins because you were had lost all ability to move anything below your waist. You were in a wheel chair, you were paraplegic. This happened to you at the age of 8, you were hit by a car when you were crossing the street. Your parents tried everything to get you back on your feet but nothing worked, the doctors told you that you had no possibilities to ever walk again. That's when your depression started. You stayed in your room for almost a semester and you injured your legs as you kept trying your best to feel the sensation of touching the cold, tiles of the floor.

Tamaki: (Y/N)! There's some people that want to see you.

You were upstairs preparing your room and you were curious to know who it was. You quickly wheeled yourself down to the elevator, which Tamaki had installed just for you and you got to the front door. It was the twins, Haruhi, Honey and Mori.

(Y/N): Hey guys. Where's Kyoya?

Haruhi: Well, he has to stay home because he was helping his dad.

You didn't know Haruhi's secret until you noticed the way 'he' talked, walked and laughed. And you had the courage to ask.

(Y/N): Haruhi, are you a girl?

Haruhi: What! No, please. Whatever gave you that idea?

(Y/N): Well, that one time we went to the beach with Tamaki, you were wearing such an ugly polo. Tamaki kept saying how he wanted to keep his daughter holy for marriage and the only girls that are here are me and Rengai. Haruhi. Tell me the truth, you're a girl aren't you?

Haruhi: Okay you got me. I'm a girl.

Twins: Now that (Y/N) knows that means we have to get rid of her. Come on Honey, you're in.

Honey: Goody! I have some rope and cake if she gets hungry.

(Y/N): Uhh. I'm going to my room to grab something.

You wheeled yourself as fast as you could and when you got to the guest room you locked the door and you tried to hide. You opened the window so it made it look like you fell out of the window and tried to fit yourself in the closet which was big.

Tamaki: Woah guys what are you doing?

Twins: Boss, you told us to get rid of anyone who found out about Haruhi's secret. Let us pass.

Tamaki: Not her. She's sweet and kind, I'm sure she won't tell anyone.

Twins: Do you like (Y/N)?

Tamaki: What? Why would you think that? You guys really are stupid.

Twins: Please. You have your eyes set on that first year.

Tamaki: You two are first years!

Twins: Yeah, so? Boss, I bet you've given her false hope before.

Tamaki: What! No.

You could still hear what was happening downstairs. You were curious to know how Tamaki felt about you.

Haruhi: Senpai. Do you like (Y/N)? I'm asking because I'm shipping you two like hard.

Tamaki: She's been my friend for 2 years. I can't do that to her. Not yet.

Twins: You said yet. You like her don't you Boss?

Tamaki: I already told you that I don't, we're just friends.

Honey: What if she likes you? Maybe you hurt her feelings just now for what you said.

Tamaki: Damn it. You two should lucky I can't kill you. I'm gonna go find (Y/N).

You heard everything they said, especially what Tamaki said.

(Tamaki: I told you that I don't, we're just friends.)

That brought you to tears.... But you kept quiet so Tamaki wouldn't find you.

Tamaki: (Y/N)!! Where are you? Hey. I'm sorry. If you heard anything, I'm sorry. I.... I- the truth is I.... I like you for than life itself. I love you.

You opened your eyes and you looked through the opening in the door. You cried and saw Tamaki looking for you.

Twins: Boss.... You better slow down there.

Tamaki: You wanted to know how I felt around (Y/N). I love her. Her eyes, her long (H/C) hair. Her flawless personality and her careful fragile body. She's so weak yet she is so loved by all of us. I'm going downstairs, and I'm going to make (Y/N) come out of hiding.

Tamaki went downstairs and you were still in the closet, you held your legs up to your chest. Your heart sped up a couple heart beat by 4 and you blushed a deep red. You looked back into yourself, you felt like you were going to explode. It went quiet and you heard a scale being played on a piano.

Tamaki: (Y/N), I know you're hiding. I'm gonna play your song until you come out.

Tamaki

I found myself dreaming in silver and gold like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows, we were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close, split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone, woke up in tears with you by my side, breath of relief and I realized, no, we're not promised tomorrow...

You got out of the closet and you got onto your wheelchair and you wheeled yourself to the elevator. You still heard the piano play, Tamaki was still singing and you got to the first floor but you made it to where no one could here wheel yourself by the door.

Tamaki

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye... I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, so I'm gonna love like I'm gonna lose you...

He was about to sing when you interrupted him.

(Y/N)

In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything, the truth is you never know...

Tamaki

So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get and I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets, let's take our time, say what we want, use what we got before its all gone cause no, we're not promised tomorrow...

Both

so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye, wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

(Y/N)

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye...

Both

Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you...

You were by the piano and you smiled at Tamaki.

Tamaki: You came out.

(Y/N): Yeah. Its my song isn't it. You're still amazing on that piano.

Tamaki: Aww. Thanks. But you're way better.

(Y/N): Nah. Not that good.

Tamaki: You can play Beethoven's 11th and 8th Symphony. Sit next to me.

(Y/N): I would if I could.

Tamaki: Let me help you.

He got up from the bench and he put his hands on your back and underneath your knees. He picked you up bridal style and he gently place you on the bench. And the rest of the hosts smiled.

Haruhi: We should leave them alone.

Twins: Boss, do you have anything in the kitchen?

Tamaki: Some leftovers from lunch. Hey, you're smiling.

(Y/N): Yeah, it feels nice. I think you're a great guy. But I feel like... If we're something more than just a friendship, our parents will flip out.

Tamaki: Oh no. My father already knows that I like you... And he said that it would be nice to have a daughter in law like you.

(Y/N): He said that? He's like a father to me...

Tamaki: Yeah. Your parents don't know.

(Y/N): They don't have enough time or the opening to come and ask me how I'm doing... And its saddening... I.... I get lonely when there's no one here with me.

Tamaki grabbed your hand and kissed it. You look at him and you blush.

Tamaki: I'm here for you. You can tell me anything you want. I'm yours forever.

(Y/N): This is so cheesy but it helps. Tamaki.. Could you pass me my pills?

He passed you your pills, these pills helped control your bipolar disorder and your OCD. You had depression which meant you had to take pills for that.

(Y/N): Thanks. Can I lay on you?

Tamaki: Go ahead.

You pulled yourself to his warm chest and you laid you head gently on his chest, you could hear his heart beating, it sped up. He was nervous.

Tamaki: I love you...

You look up at him and you press your head on his shoulder.

(Y/N):Tamaki Senpai, you could have anyone here at Ouran. I'm sure you'd rather have someone that is able to walk, and not a horrible girl that is in a wheelchair. You deserve better. I thought you liked Haruhi.

Tamaki: No. I love you. She's my daughter and she is going to stay that way. I love you. I have for the past 3 months.

(Y/N): Tamaki.... I


	9. Letting Go (Depressed Reader x Tamaki Suoh) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Letting Go Tamaki x Depressed Reader ~~~~~~
> 
> You pulled yourself to his warm chest and you laid you head gently on his chest, you could hear his heart beating, it sped up. He was nervous.
> 
> Tamaki: I love you...
> 
> You look up at him and you press your head on his shoulder.
> 
> (Y/N): Tamaki Senpai, you could have anyone here at Ouran. I'm sure you'd rather have someone that is able to walk, and not a horrible girl that is in a wheelchair. You deserve better. I thought you liked Haruhi.
> 
> Tamaki: No. I love you. She's my daughter and she is going to stay that way. I love you. I have for the past 3 months.
> 
> (Y/N): Tamaki.... I
> 
> This is where I left off with you guys, and we will continue here:

Tamaki: I love you. I've loved you when you first asked me if you could stay to sleep over. You remember the time that you showed me a letter that some guy put in your locker?

(Y/N): Yeah, wait.... You...

He nodded and you looked in your pocket and you had the letter with you. It read:

The truth is that I adore your beauty, I have when I first laid my eyes on you. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl and don't let anyone say otherwise. And one more thing...

Tamaki: I will forever admire your sweet smile and your charming laugh, from yours truly. The boy watching over you.

(Y/N): I can't believe that you wrote that... You're quite the Shakespeare.

Tamaki: I like to add a bit of him when I tell a girl I love her.

You looked into Tamaki's purple eyes, you blushed and you pulled your legs to your chest. He kissed your hair and he wrapped his arm around your small body and he pulled you close. You hugged him and your legs dangled off the bench, you cried because your parents after they found out that you were paraplegic... Never appreciated you... It was 15 years that they ignored you because they said that 'they were busy'. You made a choice and you told Tamaki.

(Y/N): Tamaki Senpai... Can I move in with you? My parents wouldn't really care.... I don't matter to them... Not at all.

Tamaki: (Y/N), if you feel that way, I'll let Letty know that you're moving in.

(Y/N): Thank you. Thank you Tamaki.

You were still, in his arms. You kissed his cheek and he blushed. At this point, the hosts were finished with lunch and they were back in the living room.

Honey: Takashi?

Mori: Hmm.

Honey: Are Tama-chan and (Y/N)-Chan finally together?

Mori: I don't know. I wouldn't be asking that, its their business.

Twins: Hey Boss. Can we sleep over too?

Tamaki: What no!

Haruhi: (Y/N), persuade him, please.

(Y/N): Okay. Just let me get into my wheelchair.

Mori: (Y/N). Let me help.

He picked you up and he placed you in the wheelchair. And you wheeled to Tamaki's side. And you pulled on his sleeve.

Tamaki: (Y/N). What's up?

(Y/N): Let them stay. They won't disturb you. Please?!

Tamaki: Okay, just because you asked me.

You wheeled to Haruhi and Honey.

Honey: (Y/N)-Chan do you want some cake?

(Y/N): Yeah sure Mitskuni. Your cakes are always the best.

After a few days, you had your stuff together and Tamaki was coming to pick up your stuff and you to move in his house. Your parents walked into your room and the only thing left was the mattress.

Dad: Where do you think you're going young lady?

(Y/N): Oh now you actually care about my circumstances? I'm moving in with Tamaki.

Mother: Like hell you are. You're not going anywhere. Why with Tamaki, you could've lived with Kyoya's family?

(Y/N): I love Tamaki! That's why I'm leaving this hell of a house because none of you are here to talk to me and ask me how my day was. I'm done here and that's why I'm taking all my things because the people who actually care are at Tamaki's. You can't stop me.

Dad: Oh no. You're staying here or I'm disowning you as my daughter.

(Y/N): I'm fine with that. I already have another father and his name is Yuzuru Souh. Tamaki's father and his employees love me for myself and you stopped loving me when you discovered I couldn't walk. Tamaki loves me for me. He doesn't care if I'm paraplegic, he loves me. You two are a waste of my time. I'm leaving and that's final. Whether you like it or not. You're my second family, this isn't home for me, this is hell because my parents aren't here, they're working all days because if they lose an hour of their time, they suddenly get fucking angry! I'll move back in when you both show me that you're manageable both here and at work, see a therapist and I'll think about and until then I'll be living with Tamaki Souh. Have a good rest of your day.

You had some of your employees help you get your things outside as you waited for Tamaki. You said goodbye to the many employees. Until you saw Tamaki's car pull up and a small girl who had worked for your family. Her name was Kyoko.

Kyoko: Miss (Y/N), are you waiting for your prince?

(Y/N): Yeah, my prince. Tamaki.

Kyoko: You're like a princess in a fairy tale.

(Y/N): There aren't any princesses in wheelchairs.

Kyoko: In my eyes you're a better princess than those others. You're happy with Prince Tamaki.

(Y/N): And I'm sure that one day when you're older, your prince will find you.

Kyoko: Please come and visit.

(Y/N): I will, you're like a little sister to me.

Tamaki walked out of the car and he walked to you and stretched out his hand.

Tamaki: Ready to go princess.

(Y/N): Yeah. I'm ready.

You grabbed his hand and he kissed it. He walked you to the car and he wrapped his arms so that he could carry you bridal style.

(Y/N): I made a deal with me parents...

Tamaki: And that deal was?

(Y/N): I'd move back when they could manage both their work lives and their home lives. I told them to see a therapist for parenting and relationship therapy. They're going to see my therapist that helps me control my depression.

Tamaki: Nice deal. Let's go my princess.

You giggled and you waved back to your employees... They cried and yet they were haply for you. Tamaki placed you in the car first and he sat next to you. You leaned towards him and you laid there quietly.

Yuzuru: (Y/N). Nice to see you joining the family.

(Y/N): You're welcome.

Yuzuru: You're going to enjoy being at the Souh house and Tamaki is going to play for you everyday isn't that right Tamaki? He's been practicing a new song just for you.

Tamaki: Dad! Come on.

(Y/N): Its fine. Don't worry. I love it when you play the piano.

Tamaki: Yeah but you still play better than me.

He intertwined his fingers with yours and you smiled. The car drove from the household and this was when your new life with Tamaki was just going to start. Then Yuzuru's phone rang and he answered it.

Mom: Wait! Bring my daughter back this instant!

Yuzuru: Sorry, its not my decision Mika. Its the children and (Y/N) has told you her conditions.

Mom: Give me back my baby!

Yuzuru: Not until you have time for her and when you know the meaning of family.

He hung up and you looked at him.

(Y/N): That was my mom, wasn't it?

Yuzuru: Yeah. I said it was your decision.

Tamaki: Are you absolutely positive that you want to move in?

(Y/N): Yes. I want to be home and I'm home when I'm with you and Yuzuru.

Your decision was clear and your parents had to respect it and they immediately went to therapy for themselves and you started a new chapter of your life with Yuzuru and must importantly with your blonde prince, Tamaki Souh.


	10. Protecting (Y/N) (Reader x Meliodas)

The Seven Deadly Sins, that name scared the Holy Knights of Liones ever since the horrendous murders of the last Holy Knights. The Seven Deadly Sins were marked at traitors to the kingdom and they were wanted dead or alive. After 10 years, the Seven Deadly Sins separated and started lives of their own. You however have been working at the tavern in Vanya Village where the ale was absolutely superb. But suddenly the water flow stopped running through the canals and lakes, you had studied the sightings of the Seven Deadly Sins. You were hoping that one would come visit Vanya. Since the Holy Knights have been treating the people of village so poorly.

But all that started change when you noticed a tavern on the outskirts of the village.

(Y/N): Another tavern out here? Since when?

You walked up to it and read the sign.

(Y/N): Boar... Hat? Hmm. I'll check in and see if the owner's around.

You knocked on the door and you stood there for a couple of minutes until a young man opened the door.

???: Hi. You need something?

(Y/N): I was looking for the owner.

???: You're looking at 'em.

(Y/N): What? Really? Its a nice place you got here.

???: Thanks. And you wanted...?

(Y/N): I wanted to see if you were hiring a bar tender because I recently was fire for a mistake I did but if you're not-

???: Wait. You would be perfect for the job. Come on in.

(Y/N): Thank you.

???: So tell me, what brought you here to my place?

(Y/N): Well, there isn't a single building on the outskirts of Vanya. And it looks like you have the place to yourself.

???: I wish. I have some company. Hey Hawk, Elizabeth could you guys come down here?

Hawk: I'm coming!

You see a pig and a young girl come down stairs. You look at the pig and then at the girl... You notice the earring that she had and you knew who she was.

Elizabeth: Hello.

(Y/N): You're Princess Elizabeth. Wow!

Elizabeth: Yes that is me. Nice to meet you.

Hawk: Don't forget about me.

(Y/N): Did that pig just talk?

???: Yeah, he doesn't stop yapping when he's with us. Will you accept the job?

(Y/N): Of course!

Elizabeth: Another person for the team. That's amazing.

Hawk: Just don't eat any of the food that he makes.

(Y/N): Why?

???: You might want to believe them, all the people want is the booze and I'll be helping you with the customers. And we need some in tell about the Holy Knights.

(Y/N): Those no good basturds. They are evil.

???: Woah. You're good. Let's get started.

(Y/N): I didn't get your name. Sir...

???: Meliodas if you really wanna know.

That name sounded so familiar and you couldn't quite put your finger on it and you looked at the board by the door and it was covered with wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins. And then it hit you!

(Y/N): You're Meliodas as in the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins!?

Meliodas: Yep. We need information about the rest of the sins, Ban, the fox sin of Greed is in Baste Prison and King, the grizzly sin of sloth is thought to be dead. And we need to find them.

(Y/N): Got it. But what about Diane?

Meliodas: How do you know about Diane?

(Y/N): I've been doing some research.

Meliodas: Nice, now let's get started. First you need to change you into the tavern uniform.

Hawk: Meliodas. Are you serious? You don't have to get her into that, you already have Elizabeth in it.

(Y/N): There better be an apron in this place because I'll accept the uniform but I'm wearing the apron over it.

Meliodas: Deal. You can change in my room.

Hawk: I'd be careful since the boss is a perv.

Meliodas: Hey!

You laugh and you go up stairs to see how the outfit suited you. You looked around and saw some pictures.

(Y/N): Hey boss.

Meliodas: Yeah?

(Y/N): Are these the rest of the sins?

Meliodas: Oh yeah, I totally forgot about this picture. That's Ban, that's King, Diane and Merlin. I don't remember what happened to Gowther.

(Y/N): Well, its nice to see that you still remember them.

Meliodas: Yeah, they were the best. That uniform looks good on you.

(Y/N): Oh thanks. So you're the dragon sin of wrath?

Meliodas: Yep that's me.

(Y/N): You must be super powerful and is it true about what the Holy Knights say about you?

Meliodas: No. We aren't that cruel, we all have to pay for the sin we committed...including me.

(Y/N): I'm sorry to hear that.

Meliodas: Don't worry, its fun being able to see the world after becoming a sin.

He smiles and you smile back. He left you alone and you walked downstairs to see what you were working with.

Meliodas: Here's the booze. You can look around if you want. Just don't touch the sword.

He says this as he pats the sword on his back. You stand behind the counter and sorta the booze the way you wanted and you turned to Elizabeth.

(Y/N): So Elizabeth, how long have you been with Meliodas?

Elizabeth: A couple of weeks. We just moved from a small town when he found me. I want to reunite the Seven Deadly Sins and have the Holy Knights pay for what they did to my kingdom and what they did to my family.

(Y/N): Don't worry princess. We'll find them. Hey Hawk.

Hawk: Yeah?

(Y/N): You want some scraps?

Hawk: Depends, who made the food?

(Y/N): I did. People of Vanya say I am the best cook.

Hawk: Count me in!

After a few hours, the tavern was filled with drunk men and you were tending to their need of booze. Hawk was eating the scraps from the floor and Meliodas was greeting the customers. Elizabeth was with you behind the counter.

(Y/N): Could you take this? I'm gonna clean the tables over there for the next round of customers.

Elizabeth: Sure thing. Go ahead.

You were walking about the tavern and you see Meliodas chatting someone. And it was your last boss and you quickly hid behind the counter and Elizabeth looked at you.

Elizabeth: What's wrong (Y/N)?

(Y/N): My old boss is here.

Elizabeth: Do you mean the one talking to Sir Meliodas?

(Y/N): Yes.

Murray: (Y/N)! There you are. I came to give you your job back.

(Y/N): Hey Murr. I'm not going back.

Murray: You're the best bar tender I've ever had.

(Y/N): Then you shouldn't have fired me in the first place and now I was hired here. Don't ask me again.

Murray: You're to in debt with me. Your father ruined the pub on his first day and now you're going to pay for it!

(Y/N): I already paid it off in my first month working there! You decreased my minimum wage and for being greedy. I want you to leave.

Murray: You're coming with me whether you like it or not.

(Y/N): I don't work for you anymore. Hey! Let go!

He grabbed your wrist and started pulling you from behind the counter.

Murray: You're coming with me.

Meliodas: I don't think so. 

(Y/N): Meliodas.

Meliodas grabbed Murr's wrist and it caused him to let go of your wrist. You grabbed your wrist and you looked Meliodas.

Meliodas: I suggest you leave before you make me mad. If any of the customers are harassing my staff, they don't deserve to be at this fine establishment full of booze. So I suggest you leave. Don't ever come back here and don't come near (Y/N).

(Y/N): Meliodas...

Murray: You're going to regret this (Y/N).

Meliodas: Leave.

Murray left and you sighed and looked down at your wrist. You were examining your wrist, it was bruised a bit.

Meliodas: You feeling better (Y/N)?

(Y/N): Ugh. It just stings.

Meliodas: Just wait till you meet Ban and King. They'll heal you. I'd help but I have to make sure the tavern is full with people.

(Y/N): Its fine don't worry.

You sit behind the counter and look at the people in the tavern and Meliodas sits right in front of you. And he puts his hand over yours.

Meliodas: We'll make the Holy Knights pay for what they did.

(Y/N): For what? They didn't do anything to me.

Meliodas: I know they killed your dad.

(Y/N): H-how could you possibly know that?!

Meliodas: I'm a former Holy Knight and they....they executed him for treason.

(Y/N): You were there when they..?

Meliodas: Yep. I remember you even since you were a little girl. Your mom died earlier didn't she?

(Y/N): She was killed by a monster....she was killed by one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Meliodas: What?! Who? It couldn't have been King, Ban or Diane.... I don't remember what happened to Gowther...

(Y/N): Gowther, the Goat sin of lust. Gowther killed my mother with that monster he had.

Meliodas: Monster?? Hmmn.

(Y/N): Yeah. 

You looked down at the counter and you notice a tear drop on your hand.

Meliodas: (Y/N). Are you okay?

(Y/N): No...no I'm not okay. I just can't believe that no one stopped the death of my father...I would've taken his place!

Meliodas: Let's go upstairs.

He pushes me out the chair and into his room. You look at the floor and he sits next to you.

(Y/N): Thanks boss-

Meliodas: Just call me Meliodas. And no problem. Its just what any friend or boss would do. Just rest up and we'll be ready to leave later today and look for Ban at Baste Prison because Diane is in the Forest of White Dreams.

(Y/N): The Forest of White Dreams. Diane's in there?

Meliodas: She has to be. We'll find here.

(Y/N): Okay.

Meliodas: You can stay in here if you want and I'll have Elizabeth sleep in the other room.

(Y/N): Thanks Meliodas.

He smiled and walked down stairs. You plopped yourself in bed and you looked at the ceiling...you couldn't believe that you were with one of the deadly sins. But he was a witness to your father's death. And you couldn't do anything about it. You tried to fall asleep and you grabbed Meliodas' pillow, and smelled it. It smelled like nature, the wind and trees. You blushed and suddenly fell asleep and someone covered you up with some sheets.

After a few hours...

Meliodas: (Y/N)....(Y/N)...(Y/N)....

(Y/N): Hey.

Meliodas: You feeling better?

(Y/N): I'm okay. Rested up.

Meliodas: Well we're in the Forest of White Dreams.

(Y/N): We are!?

Meliodas: Woah, hold it.

He grabbed your wrist and wraps it in his tie.

Meliodas: Better?

(Y/N): Better.

You smile and he laughed and both of you walked downstairs. You see Elizabeth and Hawk.

(Y/N): Hawk!

Hawk: Hey, what's that wrapped 'round your hand?

(Y/N): Meliodas' tie.

Hawk: Oh. Come on. Let's go find Diane.

Meliodas: Alright.

~~~Minutes later~~~

(Y/N): Its Diane.

Meliodas: Man, that was hard.

Diane wakes up and stands up and she is enormous!! And she grabs you and she holds you in her hand.

(Y/N): Ugh!

Meliodas: Woah, Woah! Diane. Its me! Put (Y/N) down. Its me Meliodas!

Diane: Meliodas?

She looked at me and then at Meliodas.

Diane: Captain!!

She threw you into the air and you fell back to the ground but Meliodas caught you.

(Y/N): Ah!

Meliodas: I got you. Don't worry.

(Y/N): Thanks Meliodas.

Meliodas: Hawk could you carry (Y/N) for a bit?

Hawk: I got it.

~Passing through several towns and several weeks passed and they are by Baste Prison~

You, Diane, Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth were going down with the town nearby Baste Prison where Ban is being held prisoner. You were falling asleep along the way and you slept on Hawk.

(Y/N): You're really comfortable Hawk.

Hawk: Thanks.

Meliodas: What about me, (Y/N)?

Meliodas moves Hawk and you're now laying your head on Meliodas' shoulder and then you moved to his leg.

(Y/N): You're comfortable. Are you sure that you don't want your tie back?

Meliodas: You need to heal and we need to get Ban out of that prison. We just have to be careful about the Holy Knights that are guarding that place. 

(Y/N): Is it true what they say about Ban?

Meliodas: How he can't be killed? Oh yeah, he's immortal. He can't die. Ever since the incident of the Sacred Tree in the Fairy Realm and that's where King's from.

(Y/N): That's...wow.

Then Meliodas heads to his room to go rest and this was after his fight with Gilthunder in the Forest of White Dreams. Meliodas had gotten a very bad injury and Elizabeth went up to check on Meliodas and he was on the floor and his wound was bleeding. 

Elizabeth: Sir Meliodas!

Hawk: What's wrong Elizabeth- Meliodas!

They had to get him to a doctor and luckily they found one. 

(Y/N): This doctor is a complete joke.

Elizabeth: Why do you say that?

(Y/N): The medicine he is giving Meliodas is poison!

Elizabeth: No.

Then a man suddenly appears from no where and grabs you and Elizabeth. 

(Y/N): Let go of me! Who are you?

???: Golgius. The strongest Holy Knight you'll ever meet. And Princess Elizabeth, its so nice to see you again. You'll be going home now to Liones. 

Elizabeth: Unhand me.

Golgius: Now, now. Do you poison the brat?

Doctor Dana: Of course, with that much poison he'll be dead by now.

Golgius: Now all we need is that sword of his.

(Y/N): You can't. No one's allowed to touch that sword! Don't-

Golgius: Shut up. You ignorant little bitch.

Hawk: You bully!!

Golgius grabs the dragon sword and he takes it but Meliodas is still hanging onto it. Golgius was pulling the sword and at one point, Meliodas was standing up while he was hanging on to that sword. 

Elizabeth: Sir Meliodas.

Doctor Dana: He should be dead with that much poison.

Meliodas: You can do what ever you want to me but you can't take this sword from me, its the only thing that makes me atone. Besides (Y/N) and Elizabeth...especially (Y/N). 

(Y/N): Meliodas. Please.

Golgius: Let go of the sword or I'll kill you in the name of the Holy Knights.

Meliodas just gave him one of the scariest looks and he bolted out of the room through the window and he ran away. I hugged Elizabeth and she hugged me back and we were scared for our lives. 

(Y/N): Meliodas? Is that really you standing there?

Meliodas: Its me. Hey (Y/N). Hey Elizabeth. Hey Porky. 

Elizabeth: He's back to normal. 

Hawk: But he called me "Porky" for some strange reason. 

Meliodas: Where are we right now?

Elizabeth: In the town of Dalmary. We brought you here because you had fainted. 

Meliodas: Who was that weirdo? 

Hawk: He said his name was Golgius and he was after Elizabeth and that sword of yours. That quack was working for them too.

Elizabeth: Really?

Hawk: He hightailed out come on!

You grab Hawk's ear and scold Hawk for trying to leave. And Meliodas was looking at his bandages and he took them off and the wound was completely healed.

Meliodas: I think its fine.

(Y/N): What? How can that be? That fast?

Meliodas: What's up with you today? You've been really aggressive today, you know that?

(Y/N): I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant to do.

Meliodas: Its not like I mind you filling me up. You can touch me all you want.

(Y/N): But that's not what I was doing. 

At this point you're blushing since Meliodas has his shirt off and you can see the sin mark on his arm. 

Hawk: Whatever just get dressed already.


	11. Meeting Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed (Reader x Meliodas) Part 2

They are now at Baste Prison and Diane just mugged (Y/N) throughout the trip because she was laying on Meliodas and Meliodas was fixing her hand which was still tied with his tie.

Meliodas: Hey (Y/N), how's your hand?

(Y/N): Its fine. You can have your tie back.

You took the tie off and saw your hand was healed. You looked at Diane and she just mugs you and Meliodas looks at her and she backs off.

Hawk: Hey (Y/N) could you make me some food?

(Y/N): Sure, anyone else hungry?

Meliodas: Right here!

Elizabeth: Yes please.

(Y/N): What about you Diane?

Diane: I guess I'll have some of your food. But it better be as good as Ban makes it.

(Y/N): Ban cooks for you guys?

Meliodas: Of course. He made the best which also brought more customers into the tavern. Man, he's one of the best friends. We met almost 700 years ago.

(Y/N): Woah! You've been alive for that long?

Meliodas: Pretty hard to believe huh?

(Y/N): Its really funny though. You've must have been involved in several holy wars.

Meliodas: Yeah. Those wars.

(Y/N): How's your injury boss?

Meliodas: Its fine and its Meliodas.

(Y/N): I haven't had that many friends since I was a child.

Elizabeth: And why is that Lady (Y/N)?

(Y/N): Well because I have magic but I don't really know how to use it.

Hawk: You have magic? Cool!

(Y/N): It's not so cool when you have people from Liones, Viesiel and Vanya calling you a freak for your ability.

Meliodas: Well, aren't we all freaks? You're with the Seven Deadly Sins, a princess and a talking pig.

Hawk: And what's wrong about having a talking pig with you?

Meliodas: For one, Diane wants to eat you. Second, you drive away my customers by talking and thirdly, you make (Y/N) make you food when you suppose to be eating scraps.

Hawk: Okay that makes sense. But why would that make us freaks? Maybe the other people are the freaks while we're the normal ones?

(Y/N): Hawk. That's not very nice to say about the people who cared so much about us. Especially the customers who leave you food Hawk.

Hawk: Sorry (Y/N), I didn't think about it that way.

Meliodas: Well then let's get a move on. Come on.

They all headed outside but there was suddenly a bell ringing and Meliodas and Diane froze.

Diane: Where's the captain?

Elizabeth: What do you mean Lady Diane? He's standing right here?

Meliodas: All of you move!

Diane stomped her foot on the ground and Meliodas runs away from Diane.

Hawk: What's gotten into you two?

Diane: There's a Holy Knight right there! You better give the captain back to me!

(Y/N): There is no Holy Knight here!

Meliodas: Why is this Holy Knight so huge? Almost the size of Diane.

(Y/N): That's because that is Diane. What's happened to them?

Elizabeth: This started after that sound from the bell. Maybe it was after that strange insect invasion in the town of Dalmary.

(Y/N): Possibly. So maybe it had to do with that Golgius guy.

Hawk: We better hurry up because those two are going to get into it.

(Y/N): So what's happening is that Meliodas and Diane see the other as a Holy Knight. Strange. Let's just wait and I'll jump in to stop them before anyone is seriously hurt.

Hawk: You might want to start watching them because they're at it.

Meliodas: You're quick on your feet but not as quick as me.

Diane: I'm gonna say this one more time. Hand me back the captain and I won't hurt you.

(Y/N): Both of you have to snap out of it! Meliodas! Diane!

???: Well, well, well. Princess Elizabeth, what are you doing with the Seven Deadly Sins?

Elizabeth turns to see a Holy Knight and you jumped in front of her.

(Y/N): Let me guess, you're the cause of all this aren't you?

???: Yes, you poor girl. I'm Ruin, a Holy Knight along with the Weird Fang. Now please accompany me back to the castle.

(Y/N): She's not going anywhere with you Holy Knight.

You pull out a small dagger that you had when you were a girl who was give to you by your father before his execution.

Ruin: Wait a minute, you're that brat who saw her father parish before her very eyes. I recognize that dagger from anywhere.

(Y/N): You leave my father out of this.

Ruin: But don't you want to know the real reason for the execution of you dear father?

(Y/N): What other reason could there be besides treason?

Ruin: He was working with that friend of yours over there.

You turn to Meliodas and then back to Ruin but stood your ground to protect Elizabeth.

(Y/N): You're lying. Meliodas told me that he was only there for the day of the execution because he was a Holy Knight.

Ruin: If I was lying then how would he know who your father was by his ranking and position? He and your father were good pals back at the castle and this was before your mother was killed by that other deadly sin, what was its name.... oh I remember....Gowther wasn't it?

Elizabeth: You leave Lady (Y/N) alone.

Hawk: Come on Elizabeth, (Y/N) can you get him from here?

(Y/N): I'll be fine, just take Elizabeth to a safe place. And if I don't make it, it was nice to meet the Seven Deadly Sins, the third princess of Liones and a talking pig.

Hawk: (Y/N)...

(Y/N): Now go both of you!! Go and take her somewhere safe!

Hawk piggy trotted away from there and hid among the trees by the prison. You stood there in front of Ruin and saw another member of the Weird Fang join you.

Ruin: Just in time. What took you so long?

Friesia: Sorry Darling. I was finishing something that got me busy back in town. Whose this brat?

Ruin: The daughter of Holy Knight (L/N).

Friesia: Oh. Her. What are we going to do to her?

Ruin: We could just take her on, two to one or we could take her with us along with princess.

(Y/N): You can take me but just leave the princess alone with Meliodas and the 6 other deadly sins. I'm going to help the princess and Meliodas with overruling the kingdom of Liones in order to have the king back. You Holy Knights are the real scum of this realm.

Friesia: Oh, that's very sweet of you. But as you can see, your two sins over there are fighting each other and they are both busy to stop and help you defeat us.

(Y/N): It doesn't matter to me. I'll take on both of you if I have to in order to keep Elizabeth safe.

Ruin: If you accept then, you'll be dead in a few minutes. So try as hard as you want but you'll never be able to defeat us.

(Y/N): You both can come at me at the same time if you can that is.

Friesia: Are you challenging the members of the Weird Fang? Well, if you want to take it that way, I'll be happy to strike first.

You stood your ground and then she threw the first hit, she drew her whip and flung it towards you but you stopped it with your dagger. You kept her whip on your dagger and she struggled to get it off your dagger but you flung it back to her and she was completely hit but she was still standing.

Friesia: Damn this child. She is stronger than she looks.

(Y/N): I guess you don't remember that I was trained by one of Liones' greatest Holy Knights, my father. Now you guys should be trying even harder since you're probably furious at me for being able to stop your attack so quickly, you could say as quickly as Meliodas.

Ruin: Impossible. Come on darling. Let's finish her off.

Ruin and Friesia both come at you, one from the left and the other from the right. You were able to stop the attack from Ruin but you were too slow to stop the whip from Friesia and it stung your back. You fell to the ground and were struggling to get back up and then there was a faint sound of a bell.

(Y/N): Your bell is what has them under that hypnosis isn't it?

Ruin: Correct.

(Y/N): Okay. I have this in the bag.

You ran towards Ruin and he used his staff on you and you were hit, you flew near the battle between Meliodas and Diane.

Ruin: That will keep you down for a while.

He tried to use his staff which had the bell that was controlling the sins but it was missing.

Ruin: Where's the bell?

He looks over to you and you look over to him as well and you spit out the bell. He walks up to you and is furious.

Ruin: You little bitch. That's what you wanted all along wasn't it. You'll never see the light of day again.

He swung his staff towards you and you didn't feel anything. Maybe you were dead already, or maybe it was just Meliodas protecting you from the hard blow that could have ended your life.

(Y/N): Meliodas.

Meliodas: You okay?

(Y/N): I'm fine. Just battered up. Thanks.

Meliodas: Hmmn.

Meliodas punched Ruin and it sent him to the outside of Baste Prison. Meliodas got down on his knees and he grabbed your hand and he looked at you.

Meliodas: I can see that this is as far as you're willing to go for staying with the Seven Deadly Sins. But please try and live for me, (Y/N).

(Y/N): Ah.

Hawk: (Y/N)! Oh gosh.

Elizabeth: Lady (Y/N).

Meliodas: Elizabeth. Please look over (Y/N). I have to finish this.

Meliodas ran in the direction where he threw the Holy Knight. You stayed on the ground, not being able to move any part of your body due to the excessive amount of pain. Meliodas made it to Baste Prison and its surrounded by hundreds of knights.

Ruin: I'm surprised to see you all the way out here, isn't that right Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas?

Knight: Is that really that captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?

Meliodas walks up to Ruin and pushes through his armor and Meliodas has such a serious look on his face.

Ruin: How could be able to crush my armor with one strike? But my true armor is my flesh and blood.

Meliodas just punched Ruin once more in the stomach and he was bleeding out of this face mask and he started to fall but Meliodas said something.

Meliodas: Cause you hurt somebody who means everything to me. And that is the sin you have to carry.

Ruin fell to the ground at last and Meliodas waited for Diane to arrive.

Meliodas: How's (Y/N) doing?

Elizabeth: She's fine, she just needs to rest. Are you alright Sir Meliodas?

Meliodas: I'm fine. I'll carry (Y/N) Hawk.

Hawk: Alright.

Meliodas: (Y/N). How's your head?

(Y/N): I'm fine. I can walk.

You tried to get up but you were too weak and landed in his arms once more.

Meliodas: No, you can't. You're gonna heal up and I'm gonna have to train you because you showed some good techniques out there.

(Y/N): Do you really think so?

Meliodas: I know so.

He smiles at you and laughs, you laugh too. You were smiling and laughing from the only friends that you had besides the children of the village.

Meliodas: Well, Baste Prison, its huge!

Diane: Yeah. I don't think I can fit in there.

Elizabeth: Its fine. We'll stay out here if that's okay with (Y/N)?

(Y/N): I'm fine with that. But Diane, take care of Elizabeth okay?

Diane: Yes Madam.

You, Meliodas, and Hawk were walking inside and the prison was in ruins. Some parts of the buildings were falling on us, Hawk was almost smashed by a wall that had collapsed.

(Y/N): Hawk, are you okay?

Hawk: Yeah, I'm fine. Hey there's a shadow up ahead.

Someone was making their way towards you, Meliodas, and Hawk. The figure made it towards the light, and then the figure turned out to be Ban, the fox sin of greed.

Meliodas: Ban.

Ban: Captain.

They just looked at each other and you looked worried.

Meliodas: Hawk could you hold (Y/N) for a moment?

Hawk: Okay but don't anything stupid!

Meliodas and Ban had some serious looks on their faces but Meliodas broke the silence between them.

Meliodas: Ban!

Ban: Captain!

They ran towards each other with friendly faces and were doing what it looked like a game of Patty Cake gone wrong.

Hawk: What's going on here? It looks like a game of Patty Cake gone wrong?

(Y/N): I don't know. But you might wanna get behind me.

Diane: You're right. They've always been like this.

(Y/N): Been like what?

Diane: Oh, just regular boys. So immature.

Meliodas: You still got it.

Ban: I thought you might have gotten soft on me.

Hawk: Oh gosh, (Y/N) hold on!

(Y/N): I got it.

You grabbed onto Hawk and Meliodas and Ban are breaking through the floors of the prison and it amazed the thousands of knights.

Diane: The captain's so cute when he gets all worked up like that.

(Y/N): This isn't the time!

The prison was destroyed and they hit the ground.

(Y/N): Elizabeth, are you okay?!

Elizabeth: I'm fine, Lady (Y/N), your arm.

Your arm was dirty and some blood was running down your arm. Diane got some bandages and let Elizabeth bandage you up.

(Y/N): Ah!

Elizabeth: I'm sorry!

(Y/N): Its fine. Don't worry about me Elizabeth. Ouch.

Meliodas: Guys, let me introduce you to the fox sin of greed, Ban.

Ban: Hey. Man, you got battered up good. Was it our fault?

(Y/N): I'm fine, just a little hurt. I-I'm fine.

Meliodas: (Y/N), sorry for that. Friendly reunion, I'm really sorry.

(Y/N): Meliodas, its fine. Its not your fault. I-I think was hurt by one of the collapsed walls and Hawk was hurt to.

Hawk: I'm fine though. She was hurt bad because of your stupid ideas.

(Y/N): Hey Hawk! That's not true!

Ban: You're gonna be fine. All you need is a nice meal and some good stories from me. Captain, you still have that rundown tavern of yours?

Meliodas: That place is still running with business.

Elizabeth: Come on now. She has to heal and most of us are very hungry.

Diane: Back to the tavern it is.

Meliodas: Hey (Y/N), are you strong enough to walk?

(Y/N): I can barely stand and my head hurts.

Meliodas: Guess that means I get to carry you again!

Meliodas carries you bridal style, and you all walk back to the tavern but you had a question for Ban.

(Y/N): Hey Ban.

Ban: Yeah kid?

(Y/N): How did you get that scar on your neck?

Ban: This guy.

He pointed to Meliodas and he was smiling. You looked at Meliodas and then back to him. But you looked at that broken sword that was on Meliodas' back.

(Y/N): With that broken sword?

Meliodas: Yep. I'll tell you about it when we get to the tavern because you're probably dying to know why I'm called the Dragon Sin of Wrath, huh?

(Y/N): Yes. But what I don't understand is why Ban was in prison and none of the other sins were arrested?

Ban: I'm a born criminal. The Holy Knights have the hots for me now a days.

Meliodas: You wish.

They get to the Boar Hat and they get settled down. Ban called the bedroom that was given to Elizabeth. So you offer your room to Elizabeth and you ended up sleeping behind the counter. You fell asleep on the counter but you felt uncomfortable by the chair and how you weren't lying down in a bed like you were so use to back in Meliodas' room. You loved the softness of the bed and you loved the smell of the pillows and the covers. You were trying to fall asleep but there were customers in the tavern at the time and it was very noisy.

(Y/N): Damn, this stupid counter.

Meliodas: What's up?

(Y/N): I can't sleep here. I can't be working with such little hours of sleep and it sucks to have some guy take over a room and have you sleeping out here with this noisy crowd of drunk people.

Meliodas: Since you can't sleep, I'll sleep here with you.

(Y/N): You don't have to. I'm gonna be fine.

Meliodas: You're apart of my staff and you're one of my friends, I'll be willing to stay out here with you in order for you to get some sleep. So whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be sleeping here with you until Ban decides to move out Elizabeth's room. Okay?

(Y/N): Yes boss.

You smile at him and he chuckles and goes back to greeting customers. You were so glad to have met Meliodas. He was so positive and an opportunist. He was the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, and you found him. The crowd of drunks had shrunk and you were eating dinner with Diane and she was telling you about her travels with the Seven Deadly Sins.

Diane: King was something alright. I wonder what he looks like after 10 years.

(Y/N): Wow, well its almost midnight. I'm gonna go inside and sleep. I'll see you in the morning Diane.

Diane: Okay, night (Y/N).

You walked in the tavern and saw Meliodas cleaning some tables and Ban was raiding the booze as usual. It was bugging you so bad and you went to the booze and tried to organize it again.

Ban: Hey stop the booze moving around.

(Y/N): Hold up, this is my area. Just please don't move the booze anymore.

Ban: You can't tell me what to-

Meliodas: Listen to her Ban.

Ban: Well okay, whatever you say Captain.

(Y/N): And if I see this disorganized, you won't be getting anymore booze from this place and that means you have to look for booze somewhere else.

Ban: You wouldn't.

(Y/N): I would.

Meliodas: She will. So don't challenge her.

Ban: Okay I'll stop. I'm going to bed.

Meliodas: Night.

(Y/N): Night Ban.

You grabbed a newspaper and started reading it, looking at the newest stories in Liones. In the corner of your eye, you noticed that Meliodas was just staring at you.

(Y/N): Do you need something Meliodas?

Meliodas: You have pretty eyes.

(Y/N): T-Thank you.

Meliodas: And you need some sleep.

(Y/N): I know. But you don't need to stay here with me.

Meliodas: I'm gonna be fine. Just wait to you meet King. He had this pillow which is his sacred treasure. Maybe you could sleep on that.

(Y/N): I wish. I'm gonna sleep. I'm so glad that I met you, you know. I wish I could sleep on a bed instead of this counter.

Meliodas: You could always lay on me.

(Y/N): But, what about Hawk? Won't he tie you up like he did earlier when you use to sleep with Elizabeth?

Meliodas: Its fine, besides Hawk is upstairs probably yelling at Ban for being a trash head. Come on, you need to sleep and I'm the only thing that is soft in this tavern.

(Y/N): Wouldn't that mean you would have to move behind the counter?

Meliodas: Yeah. But anything for you (Y/N).

You just watched Meliodas walk to the other side of the counter and you just tried to get comfortable.

(Y/N): *Yawning*

Meliodas: Come on. You need sleep. Just take it as a friendly act.

(Y/N): Fine but I''ll be fine for the next couple of days.

Meliodas: If you say so. 

He just chuckles, you smile and with that you laid your head on his shoulder, you started to drift into slumber. 

(Y/N): Night Meliodas.

Meliodas: Night.

~The next day~

You were still asleep but you are now sleeping on the counter but you had a pillow and cover from Meliodas' room. You wake up and there are a few people in the tavern and you believe that it is noon. You look around and Ban is next to you and Meliodas is sitting in front of you while you were rubbing your eyelids and yawning.

(Y/N): Morning guys.

Meliodas: Morning.

Ban: Morning.

You noticed that Ban already had a drink in his hand and you just look at him.

(Y/N): Do you start drinking after you wake up?

Ban: Yeah because you don't expect me to eat the Captain's awful cooking. 

Meliodas: If you hate it so much then why don't you make it yourself?

Ban: Good idea. That will actually bring customers in. 

(Y/N): What is so bad about Meliodas' cooking?

Ban: It may look good but it taste is something that will end you forever. I'll cook for (Y/N).

Diane: Let Ban cook for you. The Captain's cooking isn't the greatest. We are hungry. We love you and all Captain but your cooking....

Meliodas: Are you really saying that to your leader? At least Elizabeth and (Y/N) appreciate my cooking.

(Y/N): Well duh, its the least I could do for having you stay up with me. 

Ban: Captain stayed up with you all night?

Meliodas: Yeah, I bet that's something that even you can't do huh Ban? 

Ban: Hold on Captain. Are you serious right now? 

You just watched Ban and Meliodas going at it, but they also made you laugh. You fixed the booze that Ban had moved around from the start of the day.

(Y/N): So where off to now? 

Meliodas: We're going to follow the leads that say that King is 6 feet under. But I have a feeling that he isn't dead. 

(Y/N): Maybe because he's the Fairy King.

Meliodas: Right. 

Elizabeth: But isn't he in the Necropolis? 

Meliodas: Well that means we're heading to the Necropolis!

(Y/N): Does that mean we have to stop business for the tavern?

Meliodas: We could start headed out in the morning in order to have enough money for the trip. 

(Y/N): Since I'm feeling better, I'll start taking orders while Ban can help with the food and the booze but no drinking the booze.

Ban: Blah blah blah. I got it Miss Party Pooper.

Meliodas: Hey now. You two, we're suppose to be a team. Now come on, we have customers. 

(Y/N): Yes boss!

Meliodas looked back and smiled at you. You smiled back and tried focus on work but you were being distracted by the blonde hair that belonged to Meliodas. You were trying to fix some drinks for the customers but you dropped some of the booze on the floor. 

(Y/N): Damn. Sorry. 

Meliodas: What's up with you today? You got enough sleep didn't you?

(Y/N): I did, I'm just getting distracted. 

Meliodas: Don't sweat it. You'll be fine for a bit. 

(Y/N): Thank you. Meliodas.

He turned away and went back to greeting the newest customers of the tavern. Meliodas was a great guy and you were happy to have met him from your curiosity of the shaggy rundown place called The Boar Hat.


	12. Confidence (Reader x Laxus Dreyas)

"What happened with you two?"

You were just coming back from a mission with Laxus and Freed. Freed was helping you carry Laxus who was knocked out by his carelessness. You were exhausted and you collapsed onto the floor and this was when you were 18-19, Laxus and Freed were around the same age.

Freed: (Y/N)! How are you doing?

(Y/N): *Coughing* Go check on Laxus for me. I'll be fine. 

Freed: (Y/N).

(Y/N): Please, Freed. I can't check on him. You go.

Freed walked from your side and went to check on that spike head of Laxus. He didn't care about the mission, all he cared about was the money because he was that stubborn. You were really tired of his very strange behavior because he started not to talk as much as he use to.

(Y/N): Damn it Laxus. Its all your fault. Damn you. 

You were watching Freed and Laxus, you didn't want Freed to worry about you. You wanted him to focus on Laxus because he was the one that had received the most damage during the fight. You weren't able to use your magic because there was no water in any of your surroundings, a water mage, typical. You tried your best to get out of bed but Freed ran to you and stopped you. 

Freed: Please don't get up, your wound will start to bleed out.

(Y/N): I'm gonna be fine. Just try to keep Laxus down on his bed.

You managed to get out of bed and you were walking over to Laxus' bedside but then something stopped you and you looked down. You saw a quiet, crying Natsu, you could say that he was worried about you and at that time, he was probably 8-9. 

(Y/N): Natsu. Why are you crying?

Natsu: You're hurt and its all that stupid Laxus' fault.

(Y/N): Natsu. You can't cry over me, you have to watch over the egg that you found.

Natsu: But-

You grabbed Natsu and you carried him over to the blue egg. You smiled at him when he told you what different colors were present on the shell of the egg, it was a beautiful sky blue with some patches of white. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned to see Laxus, he has a patch over his left eye, he had his arm in a sling because it was probably broken and he was covered in all different kinds of bandages. 

(Y/N): Laxus! What are you doing out of bed?

Laxus: I was going to see how you were doing but I can see that you're doing just fine. 

(Y/N): You're really dumb. You know that.

Laxus: Yeah. I know. 

Natsu: Leave her alone!

Natsu was trying to run to Laxus but you grabbed him and he was still staring at Laxus. Natsu was a very overprotective child and he was very mature for his age because he didn't really make any new friends after he had arrived. 

(Y/N): Natsu, calm down. You're going to-

Natsu: Cramp!

(Y/N):....get a cramp. I warned you.

Natsu: I'm sorry. 

Laxus: You brat.

(Y/N): Laxus. Leave him alone.

Laxus: Fine...where in the hell did Freed wander off to?

(Y/N): He's probably getting something to eat. He's been through a lot after seeing his team mates collapse. 

Laxus: We collapsed!

(Y/N): We carried you into the guild and I collapsed along the way! You brat!

Laxus: It wasn't my fault that someone couldn't use their magic-

(Y/N): I warned you about finishing that water! But no! You hand drink all of it when you were on the train!

Laxus: I was hot!

(Y/N): It was 65* degrees in there, and I had to hug Freed because it was so cold!

Freed: Okay, break it up you two!

(Y/N): Freed!

Freed: I leave for 2 seconds and both of you are at it.

Laxus & (Y/N): She/He started it!

Freed: It doesn't matter. Erza better not here that you two are fighting.

(Y/N): I thought she was out with the Master.

Freed: She is but she has people here that tell her everything that is happening when she and the master are gone.

(Y/N): I'm going to get something to eat. 

Natsu: I want to come too!

(Y/N): Okay come on. 

A year later....

You just turned 19 or so and you were walking in Magnolia and you had Natsu and Happy with you, Happy finally hatched. Natsu was about 10-11 at this point and Gray had just arrived to Fairy Tail and you had to rip them apart from each other because they were getting on your nerves. 

(Y/N): Gray! Natsu! We're in public!

Gray: Flame brain started it!

Natsu: Did not!

(Y/N): If you guys can act like decent people, we're going back to the guild. 

Natsu and Gray: NO!

(Y/N): Then behave!

Happy: We're sorry (Y/N)-chan. 

(Y/N): Its fine Happy. You just have keep Natsu in check. 

Happy: Yeah. 

You hear some footsteps from behind you and it picks up Natsu and Gray. 

Gray: Hey, let me go!

Natsu: Laxus!

It was there electric hot head. You thought it was funny that Laxus you play around Natsu and Gray before he would actually try to kill them both. 

Laxus: What are you guys doing out here?

(Y/N): Trying to have a good time until you suddenly showed up. 

Laxus: Are you seriously still mad at me? That was days ago.

(Y/N): And you should have respected my opinion but you collapsed from using your magic. You didn't listen to me or Freed and now you have to go to counseling for using your magic on the citizens.

Laxus: Okay, after you said that, I understand why you are mad at me. 

(Y/N): Let's get back. Laxus needs to get back to heal. Natsu, Gray. Never mind, Laxus can you carry them back to the guild?

Laxus: I'm not that weak (Y/N). But could you carry Natsu?

(Y/N): Yeah no problem.

You grabbed Natsu and you let him on the ground, Gray was still in Laxis right arm. 

(Y/N): Laxus, please put Gray down. He's going to keep kicking your side. 

Laxus: Okay fine. 

You were walking away with Laxus and you heard someone comment about you and Laxus.

????: What a cute couple.

You blush at the words that clouded your mind. "What a cute.....couple?" You looked up at Laxus and you were trying not to make it noticeable. You didn't want that statement to be confirmed because you were in a hate-like relationship with him and you knew that he didn't want anything serious between the two of you because you knew that he had a thing for Mirajane....she was beautiful and you were glad that Laxus finally had feelings for someone. 

Gray: Master and Erza are back!

Natsu: Good! I'm gonna ask the Master something.

Gray: Not before I get there first.

The two boys ran to the guild and you just continued to walk with Laxus and Happy, who was perched on your head. You were starting to remember all the things that you went through with Laxus and you laughed.

Laxus: What's so funny?

(Y/N): Just trying to remember what we did as partners because I have to move.

Laxus: You're moving? Where to?

(Y/N): Not far. Just near the capital of Fiore. 

Laxus: Wow, high class.

(Y/N): Yeah, apparently I have a cousin who is related the queen and they want me to stay at their place. But I'll come and visit, just don't tell Gray and Natsu.

Laxus: I won't tell them, you love them don't you?

(Y/N): Yeah, I remind me of my younger brother at home.

Laxus: Why did you leave your house to join us?

(Y/N): My mom thought it wouldn't be right to have my twin brothers grow up with a sister who is as she put it "a freak".

Laxus: But she did well to raise you no?

(Y/N): Yeah, she gave up everything for us, her marriage, her job. 

Laxus: Wow. You're acting weird all of a sudden. 

(Y/N): What?! I am not.

Laxus: Yeah. After we walked away from the station, you turned red-

(Y/N): And we're here! Hahaha...ha. I gotta go. 

You tried to walk away but Laxus grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

(Y/N): What you're-

Laxus: You're acting differently...

(Y/N): Am not.

Laxus: You changed when we started walking back to the guild.

(Y/N): I didn't think that you noticed small changes like that Laxus. Now let go of my hand, you're hurting.

Laxus: (Y/N), you heard someone say "what a cute couple" as we walked away didn't you?

(Y/N): No! No-no-no!

Laxus: Don't lie to me.

(Y/N): Okay, I heard them.

Laxus: You already know that-

(Y/N): You have feelings for Mirajane? Yeah I know. 

Laxus: What makes you think that I have feelings for Mira?

(Y/N): I always assumed that you had feelings for her because she's so beautiful, so talented and you could easily get along with each other without having to fight about everything like we do. I also assumed that we had a hate-like relationship and I knew that I wasn't good as Mirajane-chan. And you would probably like someone who is not yelling at you all the time during missions and stuff. You're hurting me.

Laxus lets go of your hand and you try your best not to look up at him. You just said that you weren't good enough for him....and why? Was he really that concerned about it?

Laxus: Wait.

You stop and turn to Laxus, who is starting to walk faster but you start to run, past the entrance of the guild. 

Laxus: Wait!

You run to your room and lock the door. You get on your bed and you tried to block out all the noise that Laxus was causing. 

Laxus: Open this door.

(Y/N): No. Leave me alone. You're better off with Mirajane-chan.

Laxus: But I have feelings for you.

You froze and looked at the door and you knew that he was probably trying to be funny or something along those lines. 

(Y/N): You're only saying that to make me feel better you jerk!

Laxus: (Y/N). Are you serious right now? I don't kid around with feelings that I already have for someone. 

(Y/N): Go away!

Laxus: Fine but when you decide to talk. I'll be waiting.

Laxus leaves and you sit there in silence. You couldn't believe that Laxus said those things, but you never that he didn't have feelings for you. He would always deny it when others had asked him. So you sat there for a few long minutes and you tried to open the door but you didn't want to see Laxus. 

You opened the door....


	13. Jealousy (Reader x Makoto Tachibana)

You and Makoto were close friends, maybe even a couple. But you believed that he was starting to like someone else and this kinda made you jealous.

Makoto: Hey (Y/N)!

You turned to Makoto and you put on a smile for him. Makoto took your bag as he usually did and he told you about his day.

Makoto: And Haru was eating all of the leftover sushi. I tried to save some for you but I couldn't.

(Y/N): Its fine don't worry about it.

Makoto: (Y/N), are you alright? You seem off today...

You turn away and you see Nitori.

(Y/N): Hey Nitori!

Nitori: Hi (Y/N)-senpai.

(Y/N): Are we still on for the thing Friday?

Nitori: Yeah sure. Be ready for that and we need your measurements.

(Y/N): Okay. Thanks Nitori.

You wave goodbye at Nitori and Makoto, acting differently, stops you and blocks your path.

(Y/N): Makoto-

Makoto: I'm sorry I had to do this but I need to ask you something....what will you be doing Friday with Nitori?

(Y/N): Makoto....are you....are you jealous?

Makoto: I just want to know what you're going to be doing.

(Y/N): Makoto. What's gotten into you? I get that we're close that we need to have some space every once in awhile.

Makoto steps off and walks his usual route, you call out for him but he ignores it.

(Y/N): Makoto! Please...don't let me walk in the dark alone! P-Please....I'm cold...

You continue to walk to your house but you go to Makoto's house instead. You knocked on the door and the door opens, well creaks open and you see Makoto asleep on the front step.

(Y/N): Makoto...

Mrs. Tachibana: Come in (Y/N). Let me just put Makoto to sleep.

(Y/N): Don't worry. I'll do it. Can you just ask the twins to-

Ren: (Y/N)-chan!!

Ran: Yay!

(Y/N):-help...nevermind.

Mrs. Tachibana: Thank you (Y/N) for looking out for Makoto.

(Y/N): Its no problem. You look after me as if I was one of your own children.

Mrs. Tachibana: I love you very much. Please be careful with him, and Ren, Ran....don't draw on your brother's face again.

Ran & Ren: Mommy!!

(Y/N): Come on. We'll play some games afterwards.

Ran: Yay!

You grabbed Makoto's arms and put them around your shoulders and his head was laying on one of your shoulders and the twins were helping you with Makoto's chest.

(Y/N): Why is he so....heavy? Oww...

You pull into his room and one of the twins slips and Makoto falls on top of you. His full weight was laying on top of you. His hot breathes hitting your ears and you started to flinch. It caused the back hairs on your neck to stand on end. Ran tried to pull him off of you and Ren tried to do the same.

Ran: You won't die today!

Ren: Oni-chan is too heavy. I thought he was starting to work out.

(Y/N): Stop talking and help me!

Ran and Ren pushed Makoto off of you and you took a long, deep breathe. You tried to act normal in front of the twins.

Ren: Are you okay (Y/N)-chan?

(Y/N): I'm fine don't worry about me. We just need to get your brother on his bed or make him a bed on the floor. Hey could you call your mom to have her get him into bed because my back is gonna give out at any moment?

Ran: Okay!

After a few minutes, Makoto was in his bed and he was tucked in. You smiled and sat in his chair and watched him...he was one of the sweetest things that you have ever seen aside from the twins. You ruffled his hair and you giggled...not knowing what to say about him.

(Y/N): Makoto. You're....really heavy. And you must be super mad at me. And I-I'm sorry. I hope you sleep well.

You walk out of his room but before you did, you quickly kissed Makoto's forehead and you close the door.

Ran runs up to you and grabs your hand. Ren grabs your other hand.

Ran: Lets play-

Ren: -hide and seek!

(Y/N): Okay. How about you come had try to find me?

Ran and Ren: Okay!

Hours later...

*Makoto's POV*

Wow...that was a long nap I took. And I'm on my bed?? Last thing I remember was untying my shoe laces and I fell asleep...but I heard someone's voice. Mom? No...Ren? No.....not one of the twins.

???: Makoto...

Could it have been (Y/N)? Didn't she make it home by now? But I left her out in the dark...and...she was calling for me...

I get up, slip into my slippers and I open the door of my room. I see Mom and try to talk to her but she hushes me.

Me: Mom-

Mom: Makoto. Sh. Look.

I had no idea what she was talking about until I obeyed her order and turned and saw that Ran and Ren were in (Y/N)'s arms. I watched in awe and I blushed a bit, and I smiled.

Me: How long has she been here?

Mom: Well, since you got here.

Me: That was her. Hey how did you get me into bed?

Mom: I didn't get you into bed. She offered to carry you to your room and the twins obviously helped because they have taken a liking to her.

Me: She carry me into my room?

Mom: Sweetie...where are you going to find another girl like (Y/N)? She's almost like a second daughter to me. And she even calls me 'Mom'. She's so sweet and considerate and she gets along with your friends.

Me: Mom...I do love her and all...

Mom: But?

Me: But...she's hiding something from me. We were walking home as usual and Nitori, a student from Samezuka Academy had asked her if she was ready for something that they were planning on doing this upcoming Friday...and he was wanting to know her measurements.

Mom: Makoto....you got jealous, didn't you?

Me: How couldn't I? She even asked me if I got jealous and I ignored her...and I left her out in the dark.

Mom: Makoto!

Me: I know...but she...

Mom: She didn't do anything? You always asked me if it would be hard to find someone like me...and you found one...why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?

Me: Well, Mom...I have a feeling like she might like someone else...and I tend to get a bit defensive.

Mom: Just like your grandfather.

Me: And she's starting to talk to Haru more.

Mom: Are you really jealous of Haru, who happens to be your best friend? Man...

Me: Its sounds very childish of me but I do truly love (Y/N), Mom. She's the one that makes me smile.

Ran: Awww....Oni-chan like (Y/N)-chan!

Me: Ran! When did you get up?

Ran: I was hungry for a snack and Mommy always makes the best snacks.

Mom: Makoto. You're just getting protective and you're learning to love. Please help yourself by asking this girl on a date and who better than your mother to give you some advice?

Me: Mother knows best...its true.

Mom: Sweetie, you need to learn that she isn't going to tell you everything that she does during the week. And I know this because your father used to do the same when we first started dating and it got pretty embarrassing after the second week of our relationship.

Me: Thanks Mom. Your advice is something that I've always needed.

When I said that, I heard something from the living room. I turned towards the living room and I saw (Y/N). She was watching TV and she was watching some figure skating competition.

(Y/N): Go Yuuri! Its your time to shine! He looks handsome in his free skate costume, but his performance earlier was beautiful. Viktor is super lucky to spend time with him! Oh...hey Makoto. Had a nice nap?

Me: Hey (Y/N). How were the twins?

(Y/N): They were fine...at least they stay by my side. Right Ren?

Ren: Wow. Yuuri-chan was so cool like that spin! (Y/N), can you ice skate?

(Y/N): Yeah a bit. Does Mom know how to skate?

Mrs. Tachibana: Of course I know!

Me: (Y/N). Can I talk to you? Privately?

(Y/N): That seems kinda rude to do when your family is here-

Me: (Y/N). My room....please.

I had to make (Y/N) see my true intentions of what had happened earlier. I need to make her understand that I-I want to make her happy and it can be with or without me.

Me: (Y/N). Please take a seat.

(Y/N): Hmmp...

I pulled a spare chair and I grabbed (Y/N)'s hands...I caressed them as if they were the softest, smoothest things ever.

(Y/N): Makoto. What are you doing? You're starting to scare me.

Me: Okay. I know you're upset with me...

(Y/N): I am.

Me: But...I-I wanted to k-know if you're happy with me...

(Y/N): Makoto. What kind of a question? I'm happy with you but you need to learn that you can't just bother me about my whereabouts all of the time.

Me: I-I...I just wanted to say that you are very important to me...and I want t-to see you happy. With or without me.

(Y/N): Makoto. What?

Me: Yeah. You tell me now. You need me or not?

(Y/N) just stared at me, with her eyes starting to water. I jump and grab her hands once more. But as soon as I tried to do that, she quickly tool her hands and covered her watering eyes.

Me: I-I-I didn't mean to make you cry! (Y/N), please don't-

She gets out of her seat and she jumps into my arms. I sat there in shock until I heard her voice.

(Y/N): I don't want you to l-leave me. Y-You're great.

It kinda felt right to have her in my arms. She fit perfectly into them, even if she was crying, it has a sign of relief for me.

Me: (Y/N)...

(Y/N): Please don't leave...you can't!

She hugs me tighter, I am shocked...I pull her off of me and I look at her.

Me: (Y/N). Please stop crying. If you start then I start....

(Y/N): No...you need to stop being jealous. Okay?

Me: Okay.

We hug and stay like that for a good 10 minutes. I just love her touch and I wanted to calm her down. I love her so much, I wouldn't want to lose her. She's the Yuuri to my Viktor.


End file.
